Bargain Ally
by Lloydirving0
Summary: AU A young sell sword journey across two worlds. This is a what if Lloyd had lost Dirk before the game begin. Adventure Romance Pairings later on.
1. Prologue

**Hello thank you for reading, This will be the first fanfiction I've done that I went ahead and post.**

 **I do not own Tales of Symphonia and merely write for fun not profit. Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue:**

"How did it get to this? When did my world turned so upside down and inside out?" A dark brown hair young man ponders a loud as the wind blowing though his hair.

A young woman comes up behinds him, His closest ally. She shivers as the wind's icy chill blows through the frozen town and through her. She lets out a small curse announcing her presence to the young man while pulling her clothes closer to her body.

The young man realizing who is behind him turns and chuckles lightly. He doesn't know why but when she is near the problems he is facing could be worlds away.

"What are you doing out here? The young man asked his shivering companion

"It w-w-was P-pretty out-t, I want-t-ed to see if you want to come out here wi-t-th m-mme... The woman said shivering. "However…" She was interrupted by the young man chuckling again. This caused the woman to panic. She had recently come to terms with the fact that she was falling for the young man and had hoped no prayed every night he would feel the same. Was she wrong? Could she have misread the person of her affection so much? Every moment the two shared together raced through her head. Did she over think the times they shared? Did he see her as nothing more than a job? Tears started to well up in her eyes as she turned to runaway afraid to embarrass herself further, or worst hear the young man rejecting her. She ran into him. During the small time that she stood there unmoving he had made his way behind her.

" _Please no don't say it I'll die when I hear it."_ She screamed in her mind as the young man's arms wrapped around her pulling her close to him. She let out a small gasp as her face and nose fit snuggly against him. So close is the proximity she could feel the tone chest of the young man pressing against her. Just as quickly as they came the tears in her eyes were replaced with extreme heat to her face. She takes a breath in through her nose, due to the close proximity the air she breathes in was mixed with the smell the young man. The Intoxicating scent quickly solidifies the young woman's blush as her mind dulls.

" _Oh MARTEL… this is bad I'm losing it by being so close to him"_ she thought to herself. As the young man's arms tightly wrap around her the last bit of the cold was replaced with heat and the numbing of her legs. Her mind turning to mush, she quickly finishes what she had started to say before the young man had chuckled. "When I went to your room you weren't there, so I came looking for you." The young woman continued though in higher pitch and quicker fashion, she hoped her companion didn't notice.

The young man chuckled again a blush across his face. _"Why do I always feel so happy whenever she near"_ he wondered as he responds. "Where is your out a jacket? It's no wonder why you are freezing." The young man said smiling as he looked down at the top of her head.

The woman takes another deep breath, though difficult she composes herself before responding in a more normal tone. "I was worried about you; I thought maybe you had been taken. In her mind as she says this. _"Either by enemy who wants to kill you or one of the others who wished to steal your heart."_

"You dork," The young man responded with a laugh, "I was hired to protect you. Not the other way around."

The woman laughed as she noticed the playful attitude the conversation was taking. She took a step away from him and out of his arms. Turning her back to him in mock anger, she had to fight against her very soul to not jump back into his arms. In a fake angry voice "You protect me? How many times were you captured since we started this journey? Honestly Lloyd, I should be the one getting paid what you are getting for this."

"Aww that's not fair" the young man whined as the young woman laughed and signaled for him to come closer again with smirk across her face. As he wrapped his arms around her she turned and looked at him showing that she wasn't really angry with him.

They both sighed looking out across the frozen city they were in hearts beating fast and as one. "Flanoir can really be beautiful at times" the young woman said looking down at the local shops.

" _Only half as beautiful at you,"_ the young man thought while looking over at the church of Martel in silence. Slowly time passed by the young couple just taking in the frozen empty streets, staring up at the nights sky, and stealing glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.

The young woman could stay like this forever in the arms of the man she had fallen for, yet she knew deep inside something was troubling the young man and she intended to find out what. "Lloyd," she began in a muted tone that only the two could hear "did you figure it out yet?"

"Hmm?" Lloyd had responded not sure he understood what she was referring to.

The young woman in Lloyd's arms, not wanting to rush him said slowly. "I heard you when I walked up. Did you figure out when your world was turned upside down?" She turned her head to look up at him.

"Oh you heard that?" He said taking a breath and looking down at her. "I was thinking about where I would be right now if things had been different." The young woman was about to respond but stopped as Lloyd continued. "I'm not saying I regret how my life has turned out, but sometimes I just miss my dad."

.

 **There we go first chapter out of the way hoped you liked reading as I enjoyed writing. Next chapter is currently in the works and hopefully be out next week. I say hopefully because unfortunately as I was getting ready to post this chapter, was in fact working on this, my computer turned off and won't come back on. So as soon as I have a way to post other than my phone.**

 **Please review. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 1 Parental Worry

**Hey Everyone welcome to the next chapter, I've had to find work around for not having my own computer. As before hope you enjoy reading this as I did writing it.**

 **I do not own anything. Made for fun not profit.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Parental worry:**

Five years ago

Outside a village in world known as Sylvarant lived a dwarf Named Dirk. Dirk wore blue jeans a pale color shirt, a red orange beard and brown gloves. He also had a son a human who he had found with his dying mother named Lloyd. Their house a 2 story building Dirk had built himself sat over a little creek deep in the woods. The only "neighbors" they had was the town of Iselia to the south east and a Design ranch to the south west. Dirk sat in his forge which doubled as the kitchen in downstairs of the home. Deep in thought on what he was going to do. Recently after may favors, deals, free work he was able to convince the village Iselia to allow Lloyd and himself to go in and out as they please, just as if they lived there. The reason for this was so that Lloyd may go to school. Dirk was old enough to know that what he could teach the boy wouldn't be enough to be on his own in human society. Though it was too early to be thinking it he did want to see grandchildren one day which would never happen if Lloyd never left home. However he was hesitant, Parental worry was nagging at him and he have to sit down at times and remind himself of all the safeguards he put into place to protect Lloyd.

First Lloyd would always be armed the two of them had finished crafting some wooden blades a few nights back. Dirk smiled as he reminiscent about Lloyd's reaction when they had finally finished. Dirk had allowed Lloyd to do most of the work so the blades were truly his own. These were the first weapons Lloyd would ever craft and first time he was allowed to craft on his own with little help from Dirk. Dirk went over to where the twin swords were laying in the living room next to kitchen he picked each up checking for any imperfections though he knew he wouldn't find any.

The second safeguard was named Noishe a Dog the size of a small horse that was with Lloyd and his mother when Dirk found them. Noishe had a knack for sensing monsters no matter how hidden Noishe could always hear them or smell them and alert whoever was around with High pitch whine. Though Noishe was afraid of Monsters no matter how big or small most avoided him because of his size. Dirk was confident though that if there was a monster who had it out for Lloyd Noishe would make sure to high tail away dragging Lloyd with him.

Finally the last step to Dirks safe guarding was today, and this was what had him worried. Today Dirk was going to have Lloyd go to town alone to meet the new professor a young silver haired elf who moved into the village a few months back. This way Lloyd would know who his teacher was before classes would begin. The other reason for doing it today was because currently Dirk didn't have any standing work. He was free to follow Lloyd and be there should he need to step in.

Dirk would continue to mumble to himself that everything be alright and nothing would happen but worry side would continue to make up some new terror that could be fall Lloyd. Until Dirk slapped his hands against his bearded cheeks silencing the nagging voice of worry. "Enough" Dirk said with his hands glued firmly to side of his face, "Dwarven vow number 4 don't depend on others stand on your own two feet. Which Lloyd will not be able to do should I keep babying him." With this Dirk went back to the forge and started a fire so he could start on Breakfast as the first was warming up he went to the stair well that acted as divider between the forge and living space yelling up the stairs. "Lloyd time to wake up, He who sleeps late eats last lad!"

A few seconds went by then a soft thud was heard upstairs. Dirk satisfied that Lloyd be down soon, he went back to the forge and started making some eggs. When he was finished and was turning around to set the eggs on the table he was shocked at what he saw. There sat Lloyd Snoring lightly with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. Dirk was perplexed to say the lease how Lloyd managed to get downstairs in the seat and sit there without Dirk knowing was a mystery. "Lloyd wake up lad" Dirk said calmly wondering if the boy would vanish if he took his eyes off him. With a yawn, Lloyd eyes slowly opened. He looked around the room calmly, stopped, and then looked frantic around room.

"Dad when did my room change to look like the forge. " Lloyd said in a panic while Dirk stood there a good few seconds watching the boy look around frantically.

"Lad you're down stairs I called you come down for breakfast and turned around to find you Snoring at the table." Dirk said with a sigh.

Lloyd blinked few times before replying casually. "Oh…In that case what is for Breakfast dad?" Dirk amazed at how unfazed his son was didn't reply. He piled a mountain of eggs onto the boys plate while piling another on plate beside Lloyd. Sitting down next to Lloyd the two began eating in neither saying another word. Once they were done with breakfast Lloyd picked up his plate and put it in a tub they kept on the side wall as he was heading back to retrieve Dirk's His dad stopped him.

"I'll take care of this lad you need to get dressed I have an errand you need to run for me." Dirk continued as he picked up his plate. Lloyd looked at his dad puzzled Until Dirk continued. " I need you to go to town and meet with your Professor Lloyd . I want you to take the box in the living room and give it to her. Afterwards I want you to take the day for yourself make some friends and play."

"Ok dad" Lloyd said excited he be going to town and was given a day to goof off.

Lloyd hurried to upstairs bedroom as Dirk yelled from down below. "Don't forget the sheathes for your swords Lad, you will not take a step into the forest without your swords Lloyd."

Upstairs Lloyd rummaged through his dresser looking for something to wear. He first pulled out a blue shirt and shorts but put them off to the side. Dirk had gotten them from a delivery he made to Hakonesia Peak the old salesman had told Dirk they were elven clothes and were the only set left in the world wanting Dirk to Pay him for them and cover cost labor Dirk had done. Dirk ended up haggling the old man down to paying him for the work but he still felt he spent too much on the clothes. Lloyd had only ended up wearing them only a couple of times before he had grown out of them.

The next article Lloyd picked up was his favorite red jacket quickly grabbing some black pants a white under shirt his matching gloves and boots Lloyd set to work dressing. Once he had every button fastened he made a move for the stair before remembering about his sheathes. Looking around he found them already attached to his belts under the blue clothes from before. Lloyd had thought for moment He recalled hearing that the professor had a younger brother maybe he could use the shirt and shorts when He was tall enough. Lloyd put on his belts tucked the clothes under his arm and went down stairs.

Dirk had put water on the furnace to boil when Lloyd ran upstairs and was pouring it into the tub when Lloyd came back down. He noticed under the boy's arm something blue but couldn't tell what He didn't pay it any mind until he heard Lloyd in the living room looking for something.

"What are you looking for lad?" Dirk asked as he entered the room.

"The parchment paper I need to wrap these clothes up, "Lloyd stopped to hold up the clothes so Dirk could see them before continuing " I was going to give these to the professor to have"

Dirk paused for moment as his mind wrapped around what Lloyd had just said then very calmly choosing the words with care as if the Young Professor was already in the room with them. "Lloyd I don't think she could use those. They be little small on her. She might be to mature for them…" Dirk said hoping Lloyd take the hint. Lloyd stopped and began to think on his dad's words mature brought to mind an older woman. The oldest woman Lloyd had met was Phaidra the Head priest for the Church of Martel in Iselia. Lloyd then imagined a taller Phaidra in the blue shirt and shorts The image wasn't pretty as the clothes were to small on her Lloyd Instantly froze in place.

"Can't unsee can't unsee" He mumbled to himself While Lloyd was frozen in place Dirk had stopped to ponder about clothes then hit him who they really were for.

"Oh those are for her brother. Here you go lad," Dirk handed Lloyd the paper "I'm sorry Lad the mind isn't what it used to be after all." Dirk laughed whole heartedly while Lloyd still mumbled to himself. "Don't be making such a fuss now Lad." Dirk said dismissively, as Lloyd robotically putting the paper over the clothes and tying it up with some twine. Dirk looked outside the window checking the sun's setting. "You should get going lad." Dirk said grabbing Lloyd's swords and the original package for the Professor handing them to him.

Lloyd Moved toward the door carrying the two packages and his swords as the door shut behind he yelled. "CAN'T UNSEE!" Noishe who had trotted over to Lloyd when he saw the front door open tilted his head and whined? After a few minutes Lloyd was able to push the mental image down and began walking toward the entrance to forest. "Come Noishe we are heading to the village." Lloyd said with smirk. As the two approached the entrance to the forest Lloyd stopped and turned around to look back on his home. His eyes lingered on a gravestone to left of the house. "Good bye mom, I'll be back soon."

Dirk watched as Lloyd turned around the corner leaving his sight. Now that Lloyd was gone dirk went to the living room over to a bare spot on the wall and knocked three times. A mechanism turned and slowly a small opening appeared inside was a stone table some dwarven statues a special shovel and what dirk came in there for a battle ax. Above the small table was dwarven lettering that had been etched into the ceiling one first things Dirk had done after making the room. He looked up at the words, smiled a sad smile and exited the room the hidden door closing behind him. Shortly after the door closed Dirk was on his own way of trailing his son.

On the other side of the woods in town of Iselia a commotion was brewing in front of the wood's entrance.

"Get him!" A child shouted with ash all over his face chasing another smaller boy with silver hair and a black eye. three more children came running up behind the first two. Two of the three also had scorched faces the last child, running behind the others, however had blonde hair, deep blue eyes wearing a tan shirt and shorts.

"Please leave him alone." The Blonde haired girl said in between breaths.

The children came running up on the entrance to the forest. The guards on duty watch as the silver haired boy runs between them the three with ash on there face stop and yelled. "You have to come back sometime Elf!"

The blonde caught up and tried running through the forest but was stopped by the two guards.

"Let me go Genis could get hurt out there." The girl said.

"No, Chosen one It's to dangerous." One guard said.

"But he could get hurt. Oh please let me go!" the girl pleaded.

"He left on his own" the other guard said.

The girl realizing it was no use stopped struggling to get out "I'm sorry" the Chosen said and ran back into town.

Inside the forest the young silver haired boy ran till he stopped in a small clearing Sniffling he looked down at his clothes. His brown shirt had been ripped and stretched. His dark green pants had a torn in the knee.

"DAMN humans they were the ones that started it" the young elf cursed. He would have been punished had his sister had heard him partly for cursing and partly for who he was cursing at. As the boy continued to sniffle the bushes behind him began to rustle.

Startled the young boy reached for his kendama he kept attached to left side of his pants, only to find it was missing. A brief memory flashed to what had caused him to have left the village and the tallest of the three boys he had hit with a fireball taking his kendama. Thinking quickly the young boy put on a brave face and tried to bluff. "S-Stay away, O-o-or I'll burn you to a crisp."

The rustle stopped and was quickly replaced with a sinister laugh as three figures came out of the woods. "Now is that anyway to greet a brother." The figured in the middle responded.

 **That does it for this chapter. Let me know if you all like the chapter length. I felt the chapter had nice stopping point here but if you want longer chapters next chapters will be longer. R &R if you feel the need. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 2 Into the woods

**So after looking over last chapter I felt it was a little short so I took an extra day to make this one longer, I also want to give shout out to my first reviewer BrafZacklin. Due to things last week I rushed to get last chapter out and didn't say this before. Enjoy!.**

 **I do not own anything. Made for fun not profit.**

 **C** **Chapter 2: Into the woods**

"Yahh" Lloyd yelled as he brought one of his wooden blades down on a rabbit's head he had been fighting, finishing it off. The journey into the woods had been an odd one for Lloyd. For the first part of the trek, he had not seen so much as one monster. He had chalked it up to them being afraid of Noishe though usually Dirk would have had to fight off one or two by now when they go to Iselia together. Lloyd, of course, had voiced this fact with his traveling companion Noishe and then 5 minutes later the monsters came out of the woodwork.

Little ways off the beaten trail behind some bushes sat a tired dwarf who been huffing and trudging through doing his best not to be noticed by Lloyd. He had made a mistake when first starting off by striking down any monster he saw which had been the cause of confusion for Lloyd earlier. This acted as a wake-up call to Dirk to allow a few monsters to go through. Yet oddly enough the monsters had seemed to have put two and two together and came in at large numbers at the boy to wear out the hidden dwarf, making him have to fight off several groups at once.

Tired and low on mana Dirk watched as another Killer Wasp and Rabbit came out of the underbrush behind Lloyd. A worried look came over the dwarf as Lloyd hadn't seemed to have noticed the two new opponents yet. The beast and insect duo were right behind Lloyd about to attack; Dirk was about ready to yell when Lloyd jumped backward sliding past the two. The hilt of one blade connected with the torso of the wasp knocking it to the ground as his other blade came down at an arc, Stepping forward Lloyd blade finished the motion striking the rabbit on the side of the head and launching it into a nearby tree.

Dirk sighed in relief then muttered under his breath. "Lloyd you are going to put me in an early tomb with stunts like that." Dirk wiped some sweat from his brow as he watched the battle continue.

After separating his opponents, Lloyd turned to face the Wasp which had started to rise up off the ground. Quickly Lloyd slashed upward under the torso of the wasp raising it up but stalling its wings as it fell to ground Lloyd brought his swords along its top slamming it to the floor once more. In a fury, Lloyd stabbed and slashed at his ground opponent before finishing it off by crushing it under his boot. Lloyd grinned to himself satisfied with what he accomplished he didn't notice the rabbit had made its way back to him and launched few kicks to back of Lloyd's head, stumbling forward Lloyd fell to ground as the rabbit hopped to the down Lloyd, Noishe gave a timid but loud whine out of fear, He had been cowering way behind the fighting for fear of the monsters. This was fortunate for both Lloyd and the Dwarf worrying over his son as the noise startled the rabbit throwing it off just long enough for Lloyd to recover. Lloyd seizing the moment rolled back up to his knees then stood in a stance in front of the rabbit.

"Want to play rough huh, time to try my secret technique," Lloyd said as he put the tip of his blade down on the ground pushing his small mana reserve into the blade. His face became red as he held his breath having a difficult time manipulating his mana.

As the rabbit hopped toward the boy once more he let out a cry. "DEMON FANG!" while he shouted Lloyd lifted his blade causing the mana he forced into it to be unleashed. This resulted in an explosion of white energy that sent both the rabbit and Lloyd back to the ground. The sword shot out of his grasp and into the air from the attack.

Dirk sat in his hiding spot wide-eyed in fear as the explosion cleared both combatants not moving. "Come on lad you ain't dead yet," Dirk said ready to run out to his boy. A glint caught Dirk's eye as Lloyd's sword returned to Sylvarant's ground landing with a small thump next to Lloyd. This seemed to be what he needed and his leg twitched. Seeing this, Dirk let out a sigh of relief as he pondered to himself.

"If the boy is going to learn sword skills," he thought twisting his beard between his fingers, "I guess It's time he was given his mother's final gift," Dirk watched as Lloyd called Noishe to him as he slowly got up bracing himself with his twin blades carefully he hoisted himself onto the dog's large back and they took off.

Dirk, confident Lloyd had enough sense to just ride Noishe to the village came out from his hiding spot to the trail and headed back home. "Now where did I leave that inhibitor ore…?"

Iselia was a small village with three main streets that all looped on the entrances and exits of the town. Very few ever came out there so village had no inn and had to be self-reliant when it came to farming for food and making tools. That's why when a skilled dwarf who lived away from the village suddenly wanted his son to attend the school there. The mayor took advantage of it having the dwarf and boy stone put down stones on the three paths fixing up the school main house, and renovating his house. He also had demanded a pond be put in his backyard, however, the map he had drawn Dirk was off and he ended up putting a pond in front of the new Professor's house. The chosen, who was running by Dirk and Lloyd's handiwork, had thought it was selfish of the mayor to done what he did to them and with her Grandmother Phaidra was trying to get some form of compensation made up for the two. However, this didn't matter at the moment as she came up to the mayor's home. She was looking for the one adult who could save Genis, his sister Raine.

On the front porch an 18 year old woman with a wooden staff, silver hair, and had on brown color clothes of a villager; stood bickering with an older chubby man with black hair, with first hints of aging grey, and pale clothes, about the curriculum she would have to start teaching in next couple of days. This was almost a nightly occurrence since Raine had been hired on as the teacher of the school. If you asked a villager they swear you could tell the time by it. The cause of the arguments had always been the same the mayor would want the children of the village spending the class time doing manual labor, or as he put it, real world experience. Raine was going to teach the kids about the history of the world, mathematics, and other average classes. This was why Raine was hired by the villagers. In a majority vote, everyone except the mayor voted to hire her and make her a resident of Iselia so the children had a chance to become something more than mindless sheep for the mayor.

"You will teach what I have laid out for you woman and nothing more." The mayor said with a stern expression.

"I will not let you spoil the children's chance to learn." Raine rebottled with a tick above her forehead.

"All a proper citizen needs to know are: a little math, how to breath, how to eat, and how to do what I lead them to do," The mayor took a breath and not in as loud voice but still audible enough for Raine to hear," Something it seems your teachers never taught you." After this comment, Raine had a face of pure shock causing the mayor to smirk as if he won. That was until fury replaced the shocked look and she raised her staff to hit him. She was about to swing and bludgeon the mayor when a voice rang out behind her.

"Professor," the young chosen screamed out as she came running into the yard. Both adults stopped and looked at the young girl as her feet stopped but body kept moving causing her to fall flat on her face.

"Chosen one" the two adults cried in unison.

"I'm ok, I'm sorry I worried you," the girl said getting up.

"Chosen one, if you hurt yourself and somehow weren't able to regenerate the world when the time comes…" the mayor started before he was interrupted by the Professor. At the mention of the journey of regeneration, The chosen one paled for a moment as it was a constant reminder that when she completed it she have to die.

"What he is trying to say, dear, is be careful," the Professor said with a scowl at the mayor, The chosen nodded before her eyes widen remembering why she was there.

"Professor, Genis is in trouble he ran out the village's south gate!" The chosen said with wide eyes.

The moment Raine heard Genis was in trouble she took off toward the south entrance, The chosen and Mayor hot on her tail. The three rounded the path heading for the exit when they got there the two guards stood in middle blocking the path.

"Out of my way," Raine shouted swinging her staff at the guards who dodged opposite directions to get out of harm's way and opening the path. Raine continued on through with the chosen behind her.

"CHOSEN ONE COME BACK" the mayor stopped and yelled for the chosen to return but they had already disappeared down the trail.

Little ways in Raine slowed down and looked around for any signs of Genis. The chosen caught up with her at that moment.

"I'm so…sorry Professor," the fledgling chosen said between gasps for air, "this is entirely my fault. I asked Genis to show me some magic and when the other village kids saw him talking to me, they started teasing him." She looked down as she continued," then one of them pushed him and I try to get in between them…" she didn't finish but Raine guessed the rest.

"you were hurt by the boys trying to get Genis and he defended you," Raine said as she made left having found some branches that looked to have been snapped and following them deeper into the woods. "It's not your fault Chosen One, Genis should have come to me instead of running out here," Raine said trying her best to keep her cool in front of the younger woman, "In any case Chosen One I ask you to go back to the village it is not safe out here."

The blonde girl responded, "what about you Professor I know you can heal but what if you come in contact with monsters won't they be hard for you to handle on your own?"

Raine stopped and looked at the blonde hair girl. "I'll be alright as long as I can find Genis before I get surrounded; we will make it out of here somehow." As soon as Raine had said this, the Chosen had drawn two green Frisbees from her side and thrown one towards Raine.

"What are you doing Chosen?" Raine shouted as she pulled her staff in front of her to block the Frisbee only to have it go past her toward the right. There was a thump sound behind Raine who quickly turned her head to see what the chosen had hit. Lying unconscious next to the green toy was a wolf the target of the chosen's attack.

"I'm sorry Professor what were you saying?" The chosen said as she retrieved her weapon.

Raine thought for a moment and sighed, she wanted to let the younger girl come with her in fact she felt safer with more than just herself trying to find Genis, but she couldn't put the girl in danger more so than any other person as she was the future savior of the world. As she was getting ready to tell the young girl to go back home more monsters came up behind her and a battle ensued.

Noishe had stopped dead in his tracks searching around for what felt like the 300th time for Lloyd. Noishe would take a few steps then scan the area if he sensed a monster nearby he turn and go different direction this ended up making a 30 minute walk to the village longer, Lloyd had recovered from the explosion from earlier and set his mind to think about what he did wrong in order to not succumb to his boredom.

"I wonder what went wrong; I did everything like that man did." Lloyd thought back to last spring when Dirk had gotten a special repair job from the church of Martel. They had left the house and Iselia woods for a few days traveling toward the nearby House of Salvation where they met a newly ordained priest on a pilgrimage. While Dirk and priest talked about the job Lloyd had stepped outside where a sellsword had been practicing his skills. Lloyd, who at the time was still just using sticks he found off the ground, had convinced the man to show him a basic sword move, Demon Fang, the man went on to show him the movements needed to perform the move but ultimately told him he ng he probably never be able to do. The control for the mana had to be precise and would take years to master. This only seemed to fuel the boy, even more, to try to do it as soon as he could. That's when the Mercenary had called him a dumb kid and to quit wasting his time.

"I'll show that purple wearing jerk one day." Lloyd thought. Meanwhile, in Welgaia a purple wearing angel with a bad attitude sneezed for the first time in 1000 years.

"Bless you Lord Kratos." a random Angel said as he floated by.

Noishe let out a howl as he jumped into a small clearing startling the only person there a wide-eyed boy with silver hair and torn clothes.

In the same clearing around time, Lloyd had started his walk into the woods.

"Now is that any way to treat a brother?" the stranger in the middle of the three to come out of the woods said to Genis.

Visibly shaking child stood there gulping before answering; "B-Brother I-I don't hav-ve a brother."

The man and woman behind the man in the middle laughed at this amused by the response. A smirk came across the finely dressed man in blue. "You can sense it too, we are more akin to each other than you are to those insignificant humans or the elves." The man proceeded to look Genis over sizing the seven-year-old up, "Looks like that eye of yours will be quite the trouble," Looking to the person on his right, "Give him an apple gel to heal his wound", he looked back at Genis with the cheshire grin.

The Stranger to the right of the one in middle quickly responded in a feminine voice "Yes sir" She reached behind her back to a small pouch on her belt pulling out a small vial of red liquid. She then took a step forward to Genis who took a noticeable step back.

"M-My s-sister said to n-not t-take anything from strangers," Genis said nervously. Though true he was terrified of these people. From what his sister had told him if he met anyone who could tell he was lying about being an elf and in fact a half elf the chances were good they were bad people.

"You little brat, the stranger on left screamed at Genis who backed up even further ready to run anywhere but stay there, "Our lord is willing to ease your suffering out of the kindness of his heart and you spit on it...ugh" the man didn't get to finish As the man in middle shot a bolt of lightning from his staff silencing the other man.

"Do not frighten the poor boy he has had to live amongst those insignificant bugs, hiding his true identity no less, It's only natural a young half elf living like that wouldn't know just how superior he is to the humans. He would be afraid that if they found out that he ran into others like him and what they would do to him." The man finished taking his staff out of the other man. "Child the man with the mouth to my left is Max the woman trying to heal your eye is Matilda. what's your name?" He said to the young boy with a smirk hiding secrets across his face.

"G-Genis," Genis said not sure why he was telling the man.

"Alright Genis," Matilda said in a motherly voice as she took a step toward him again, "I'm going to put this on your eye. You may not have noticed yet but whoever hurt you did some damage and if we don't heal this quickly it will be a serious issue later." She took another step toward Genis who after hearing the word serious nodded for her to help him. Gently, Matilda tilted Genis head upward and uncorked the small vial. She allowed the red jelly inside to slowly slip out onto Genis eye and face. She then took out a small handkerchief from the same pouch she had gotten the vile and carefully rubbed the jelly into his skin after a few minutes she took step back.

While he couldn't see it Genis could already tell his eye was better than what it had been moments before. Genis stared hard and long at the three standing before him now as he soaked in all the details of who they were. The Woman named Matilda and the guy hunching over he assumed to be Max wore identical clothing almost as if it was uniform with helmets that made it impossible to see their eyes. The man in the middle had on a fine blue shirt with strange should pads that were few sizes bigger than him his hair was slicked back and blonde almost white. Genis noticed the unnamed man's grin had never left his face.

"Th-thank you… I didn't know it was impairing me that much" Genis said in a downtrodden tone.

The woman smirked as the responded, "we have to look after each other Genis we know humans won't." Genis looked up with a smile on his face no longer afraid of the group. Slowly the blue shirt man started asking questions to Genis who would answer them not knowing why he wants to know. Genis, in turn, would ask the man about magic theory as he explained to the boy to be he had an affinity to lighting spells. After a while, however, the man stood up and started packing up his things.

"I have to apologize to you Genis, but I am afraid we will have to cut this short it's time we went back where we came from," Said the man with white hair.

Genis, afraid he would never see his new friends again, "can't you stay just a bit longer mister?"

The man in question responded with a laugh. "I 'm afraid not," he paused for a moment thinking hard about something, "though if you want you could come with us? Plenty of half elves live where we are heading and there you could work under me learning more about magic than you ever could in that rodent den of humans." The man finished scrunching up his nose as if something smelled bad.

"But my sister…" Genis started Max made a move toward the boy but the unnamed made sent him a glare that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I understand," started the man," How about this, when you feel the need to talk come back out here Genis and send a fireball in the air. When Matilda or Max have some free time they will come meet you. If you ever feel like joining us all you have to do is say the word and these two will bring you to me, my little friend." He finished as the other two joined him once more.

As the three departed back into the woods Genis asked. "Mister I didn't get your name."

The stranger in blue coat turned back with the coy smirk still across his face. "My name is Lord Kvar soon to be the leader of the desian grand cardinals.

Kvar and his entourage were gone soon after this leaving Genis alone in the meadow once more. As he rationalized everything today, the more he thought about it the less it looked like the desians could be all bad. From what he saw of the world traveling with his sister, the way people acted towards them for not being human, how his sister was always in arguments with the mayor. What the desian lord offered sounded like a paradise. He shook his head and buried those feelings, for as long as he lived with his sister she only been wrong when it was about cooking.

"Even if they did something nice for me, if Raine says they are bad than their bad." The seven-year-old said to himself. His eye no longer hurt and guessing the time by where the sun was in the sky. Genis decided to head back to town. Suddenly a loud howl came from behind him. A large green and white beast came out of the forest. Genis turned around to see it gluing his feet in place. A figure jumped off the back of the animal while talking to it.

"That's it Noishe I'll find my own way to the village. If we keep going at your pace well never make it to the village." Lloyd said dismounting the dog. Looking over the meadow Lloyd searches for anything that would be familiar to show him which way to go. As he is looking he quickly spots Genis on opposite side of the meadow.

"Hey, do you know where the village is?" Lloyd asked Genis.

"W-who are you?" Genis responded ignoring Lloyd's question.

As soon as the question left Genis's mouth Lloyd rebuttal flowed out his. "Give me your name and I shall give you mine."

Genis face reflected an annoyed look "Really," He stared at Lloyd before finally giving in, "Just so you know that makes you sound arrogant I'm Genis."

"My name is Lloyd," Lloyd said with a smirk.

"What is that thing?" Genis asked pointing to Noishe; he tilted his head to look at the dog from a different angle just to have Noishe repeat the action while staring at Genis.

"That's Noishe, he is my dog," Lloyd said offhandedly as if he been asked this question a lot.

"There's no way that thing is a dog, Lloyd," Genis said with a deadpan expression he then proceeded to mumble. "I wonder if a pair of magic lens could tell me anything."

"If I say he is a dog then he is a dog," Lloyd said annoyed but the seven-year-old wave him off dismissively as he pondered what Noishe could actually be.

"Alright fine, Noishe get him," Lloyd commanded the dog, who wagged his tail and then pounced at Genis.

"What are you doing now? AHHH" Genis looked up to see Noishe coming at him in a half second the half elf was pinned under the large canine that proceeded to lick his face. Causing Genis to squirm and laugh.

"Say he is a dog and I'll get him off," Lloyd laughed as Noishe continued.

"Okay, Okay he a dog he a dog" Genis said in between fits of laughter and tears.

"Alright, Noi…." Lloyd was about to call Noishe off Genis when a loud crack echoed through the meadow and Lloyd fell to the ground.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE," A very distraught Raine yelled raising her staff to hit the unconscious preteen again, "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PICKING ON SOMEONE YOUNGER THAN YOU."

As she swung downward the Chosen came in between her and the fallen boy holding her Frisbees above her to stop the staff. Another crack echoed through the forest followed by screams of concern and pain

"Chosen One," The sage siblings said in unison.

"I'm sorry professor but please stop hitting Lloyd he wouldn't pick on anyone" The chosen Pleaded.

"I'm fine Raine," Genis said walking over to the two, Noishe having let him up and running over to Lloyd, "I don't think he was doing that to be mean sis."

Raine's face heated up and she knelt down next to her victim. When it became clear that he was knocked out she sighed. Reaching into a hidden pocket on her clothes, Raine pulled out a phoenix down she then rolled Lloyd face up on her knees and was about to use it on Lloyd when the Chosen stopped her.

"Um Professor, before you wake Lloyd, can you and Genis do something for me," The two looked at each other before slowly nodding it was rare for the Chosen to make a request of anyone after all, "when Lloyd around would you call me by my name Colette." The blonde hair girl said.

Raine looked up at the girl when the two had joined the village they were instructed by the mayor to always address Colette by her title of Chosen. It would be sacrilegious to call her anything else. The mayor had stated.

Genis responded, Curiosity getting the better of him. "Why?"

Colette looked down and in a timid voice. Her cheeks having the slightest hint of pink as she spoke: "Lloyd the only person to treat me as me and I'm afraid that will change when he finds out I am the chosen."

Raine thought for a moment then nodded using the phoenix down on the boy and watching for it to take effect. "Alright Colette if that is what you wish but you should tell him the truth, the longer you keep that from him the harder it will be to accept later on."

"Yes Professor and I'm sorry" Colette replied bowing slightly.

"Ugh," Lloyd moaned as he began waking up.

"Lloyd" Colette and Genis cried.

"Try to stay still I am going to cast first aid on you alright," Raine said looking down at Lloyd.

Lloyd eyes slowly opened and took a minute to focus the first thing he saw was a young woman with silver hair and eyes. His eyes locked with hers and new feeling hit the pit of his stomach as he mumbled out. "Beautiful."

Raine is caught off guard by this and blushes from the compliment and loses focus of the spell. Genis who heard what Lloyd said snickers beside her.

"I guess you really did a number on him, Sis if he is saying stuff like that." The young mage said trying his best not to laugh out loud.

Lloyd still staring up at Raine tries to get up but is stopped by Colette gently holding him down.

"You need to wait till you are healed," Colette looked at the professor with a worried glance," Your spell didn't work it's not serious is?" The girl started to panic.

Raine calming herself down with a deep breath looked at the girl from the corner of her eye and could see the worry on her face reassuringly she said. "He will be fine… I'm just a little winded and didn't put enough mana into my spell is all calm down."

Raine looked back down at the boy her mind focusing back on his comment mentally she cursed herself" he is a kid too young for you to be getting flustered like this."

As the mana for the spell gathered a green glow came from her hands encircling the boy, after a small time of this the spell ended and the glowing stopped. She nodded to Colette who helped Lloyd back to his feet.

"What happened?" The boy in red asked understandably confused. This caused the professor to avoid making eye contact, the little mage to snicker some more. Colette spilled the beans on how he had gotten hurt offering an apology at the end of almost every sentence. Lloyd stood there for a moment taking it all in.

"But she healed you so please don't be mad Lloyd" Colette finished looking at the twin sword fighter who had been soaking it all in.

"So you're the new teacher at the school?" Lloyd asked after some time had passed a neutral expression on his face. Raine nodded "Great," Lloyd said with a smile. "I was supposed to introduce myself to you and take a look around the school today so I know where to go and who to look for when classes start."

The other three stood there for a moment taking Lloyd's response in.

"You're not mad Lloyd?" Colette asked gingerly.

"Huh, why would I be mad?" Lloyd responded "I completed my first unsup... uh, what's the word unsupported? "No Unsupper"?

Genis racking his brain to guess what Lloyd was trying to say. "Unsupervised?" Genis finally guessed.

"YEAH," Lloyd said joyously "I completed my first unsupervised task of making it to Iselia and meeting the professor."

For the second time since Lloyd been up everyone in the meadow was silent trying to soak in what just happened. After a few seconds, Colette wore a big smile on her face giddy and jumping up and down for her friend. The two silver-haired siblings, however, sighed in exasperation.

"Didn't you just say you had to see the school to Lloyd," Genis said

"We are also not in Iselia" Raine continued.

"O-Oh were not" Despair ran across Lloyd's face.

"But we're close you almost made it Lloyd," Colette said trying to cheer her friend up.

"I-I- S-ee" Lloyd said in horror as Colette waived her arms in front of her trying to dispel the sour mood. Raine, remembering why she was out there in the first place, walked over to her little brother.

"Genis, what did I tell you about leaving the village," Raine said with a stern tone a face masking her emotions.

"It wasn't my fault I-I was chased out" Genis quickly responded with his hands out in front of him.

"Those who don't follow the rules are punished," Raine said swooping up Genis in her arms and spanking him.

"AHHH I'm sorry Raine." Genis wailed as he was being smacked.

Wide-eyed and afraid Lloyd told Colette. "Don't let me ever get on her bad side okay," Colette smiled and nodded knowing that Raine was just worried for her brother. After Raine had calmed down and sure Genis learned his lesson the group decided to stick together and head back to Iselia.

Meanwhile, In another part of the woods, in a hallway of a strange facility, the three half-elves Genis had met earlier were discussing today's events.

"I'm sorry Lord Kvar, but why did we not just kidnap the little runt back in the woods?" Max said through gritted teeth.

"Are you questioning my orders, Max?" Kvar responded as a blue pulse started to charge at the tip of his staff.

Matilda said quickly. "W-W-what he means sir is that he doesn't understand your brilliant plan and needs some simpler clarification." she tilted her head to look at Max who realized the position he put himself in nodded enthusiastically.

Seeing this Kvar dispersed the gathering mana and responded. "As you both know, Pronyma forced me to make a treaty with that inferior being village at the other end of the woods. Genis is going to break that treaty so we have no choice but to burn that village to the ground. If by some chance the chosen were to die in the process and the cruxis crystal was to somehow find its way back into my hands. My research on the enhanced exsphere would be able to continue." Kvar left it at that as he turned a corner heading toward a room with two stationed guards.

 **There we go another chapter done Let me know what you think. As always hope you enjoy reading it as I did writing it.  
7/14/16 Hey everyone went back through and corrected many of the errors I missed rushing this out last month. I have my computer back up and running ,for now, hopefully, I'll have another chapter for you all either this week or next. Work picked up and haven't had as much time to connect the points in my plot line as to how this will all turn out. **


	4. Chapter 3: The town of Iselia

**So here it is the long awaited third chapter of Bargain Ally. Hope you enjoy reading as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Chapter 3: The town of Iselia**

In front of the forest entrance to Iselia, same one Raine and Colette had left through earlier, the mayor, had gathered the townsfolk.

"The chosen is currently in danger; it is up to us to do whatever is necessary to save her. If we fail to do this, we will continue to suffer at the hands of the desians, but more importantly, Sylvarant will continue to suffer. We all knew this day might come when we have to become the first and last line of defense for the chosen, No the world it is now time to show proof of your conviction to the goddess Martel." The mayor finished with the roar from the crowd having gotten the desired result from his speech. He smiled to himself as he stepped to his side, the captain of the village guard then stepped forward to address the crowd in how they actually go looking for the chosen.

However, a voice rang out from the crowd. "The mayor will be going with us right?"

The mayor, expecting cheers for his response, answered with bravado, "I will wait here just in case, by some weird twist of fate the chosen gets back here before you find her." This was instantly answered with angry shouts and boo's which startled the mayor.

The man who spoke out first, the shop keep for the item store, continued instantly the crowd quiet down so he could be heard, "Why do you get to stay if I have to go, why do you get to stay and the children have to go huh Mayor?" anger was evident in his voice.

The mayor whose day only seemed to get worst finally snapped. "I'm sorry what leadership qualities do you have?" He took a breath before continuing, "Have you been running the village for years now? Were you the one who went to the desians knowing full well you may never come back and get treaty allowing each of us to live here without fear of them raiding us?" His face became crimson with anger as he finished. "No, you didn't so let's do this the guy who has done all that continues to lead this village now."

This only furthered to cause chaos as the village broke down arguing on who should go who should stay and who should lead. To further cause concern the more pessimistic, had decided that it was useless and that the chosen was surely already dead mourning and praying to Martel for forgiveness. This was the scene that a group consisting of a blonde hair girl, a brown hair boy, and two silver-haired siblings walked into when they came out of the woods.

"W-who goes there," a guard stuttered and shouted trying to be heard over the chaos behind him. The other guard took a quick look at the group quickly recognizing Colette. He quickly grabbed her hand and ran toward the front of the crowd. Raine, holding onto Genis' hand ran after them.

The first guard shouted at the Sage siblings. "Wait stop," he tried in vain. Lloyd not sure what was going on began to follow the rest of the group only to be stopped by the lone town guard. "You're not going anywhere… what is that thing?" the guard stuttered pointing at Noishe. This broke into its own separate argument leaving Lloyd rooted by the entrance.

The guard who grabbed Colette pushed through the crowd causing those pushed aside to turn around to shout at him only to see chosen being dragged past. Very quickly amongst the chaos, a wave of bowing and cheers were heard throwing off the rest of the crowd. The guard got the chosen in front of the mayor who once recognizing who was standing in front of him prepared to chew her out about her duty and not doing something reckless. This, however, was stopped before it began when a blonde hair man came from the crowd hugging the chosen.

"My daughter you're alright, the whole village was worried you were hurt." The man kneeled down and hugged the girl tightly; this, however, made the mayor fume even more.

"Chosen one do you know how much danger you put the world in?" the mayor started again causing Colette look out toward the forest entrance where Lloyd was still arguing with the guard. The mayor cleared his throat to get the chosen attention, however before he could begin again, an elderly woman came from the crowd and stopped him once more.

"It is good to see you safe dear," the woman said before speaking to the crowd. "Thank you all for being so concerned about the safety for the chosen. As you all can see she is well and unharmed please head back to your homes."

The crowd started to disperse most relieved that the chosen was back unharmed a few stayed a little longer hoping to have a reason as to why the chosen left the village in the first place. One particular person stared at those in front with a raging scowl, the item shop keep.

"Frank, Phaidra, This is inexcusable the chosen should not be running off on her own and…" before he could finish with his heated words, fueled by the constant disrespect he was given from everyone, the professor interrupted him.

"Mayor if we are going to discuss this then we need to do so in a civil manner and away from prying ears, it's very likely one could come to the conclusion that there is a split between the church of Martel and yourself in the power that runs Iselia." The professor said in a patronizing tone still holding on to Genis' hand. She more than anyone had little respect for the laws and rules the mayor tried to levy on the village, yet she had enough sense to know that for his faults when he remained level-headed he could work the crowd in following him. This, in her mind, was why everyone went with letting him call himself the mayor of Iselia. The mayor slowly exhaled but nodded his head heading for his home. The silent expectation was for everyone to follow him which they did. The walk toward the mayor's home was silent amongst the group having taken the most direct path to his home.

They arrived in a matter of minutes to a house behind the professors with a nice walkway heading up to the door, thanks to Dirk. A large portion of the work Dirk ended up doing for the village to be allowed residence, was done at the mayor's home. New fence and walkway were put in along with an extra room for meetings that overlooked the front of the house. He had his living room redone and the kitchen expanded. He was also planning the have the dwarf put in an outside balcony in the back so he could overlook the forest during warm summer nights.

The recently added meeting room was where the group was heading as the mayor headed for the front door. The shop keep was standing on the mayor's front porch intent on being a part of the conversation.

"What are you doing here Isaac" The mayor demanded, in no mood for another person who believed they were more capable of leading the village than him.

"Waiting for everyone, you think I am willing to risk my life for no explanation? I want to know why the chosen was outside the village." The man replied in an unfriendly tone.

Colette stepped up and was about to tell him why when the mayor interrupted. "You will know in and if after I know I deem it important enough," the mayor's tone conveying how annoyed he was with all this.

"NO, I should know why I had to almost die now not blindly follow your words." The shop keep replied instantly his voice rising higher as if he was trying to get the village back together in front of the mayor's house.

"You didn't even leave the village how can you say you almost died." The mayor shouted back.

"I have no combat experience never had to fight a monster, thankfully I might add, had I have gone out there I would not have been returning alive." Isaac continued ranting. Colette made a move up to the front of the group before anything else could be said and bowed to the shop keep.

"I'm sorry," she began with her head down at the ground.

"I don't want an apology I want a reason." Before he could continue shouting at the blonde hair girl, the professor raised her staff as if she was about to strike the man however before anyone could make a move Colette raised her head tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to almost die…" the rest became unintelligible through the girls crying. The sight of this defused the situation quickly. Now Isaac was apologizing to Colette for having made her cry which in turned had Colette apologizing to him again never ending. It became quite clear that the issue was resolved and that the chosen wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. The rest of the group went inside following the mayor to his meeting nook.

The mayor sat at the head of the table that sat inside with Frank and Phaidra on one side Genis and Raine on the other. The room was quite lavished compared to rest of the village. The table was made of very dark wood much more ornate than what most villagers beds were made of. A top of the table was a fancy table cloth from Palmacosta no doubt it had been worth several thousands of Gald. Finally, the key piece was the lighting in the room was from a single chandelier that could quite possibly be a one of a kind, Dirk had researched a way to light the device without wasting so many matches finally coming over so old dwarven runes he had to carve into the metal itself.

Dirk had spent many nights researching the runes he carved into the chandelier he was able to find second-hand notes about a legendary warrior with a fabled red sword that ignites and burn anyone or anything unfortunate to be sliced by the blade. After deciphering the sketches in the book from a human account of the meeting said knight, Dirk was able to somewhat replicate that legend in the chandelier with a single match, lit in the center of the chandelier. The rune would activate and ignite each arm's candles.

The mayor called a maid into the room, one of two villagers who unfortunately need gald and were able to find employment cleaning the mayor's mess, to have her bring him a cup of tea. At no point did he offer tea to any of the others. Once he had his tea in front of him he was ready to begin.

"So why did the chosen one leave the village?" he asked aloud since Colette wasn't in the room to personally tell him someone in the room would have to speak up.

"T-T-To come find me," Genis squeaked out not comfortable speaking to the mayor who had a dislike for him and his sister.

"Why were you outside the village then?" The mayor responded.

"He was chased…"Raine started to answer for Genis but was cut off by mayor demanding the boy to speak.

"Not you I want to hear it from the boy," the mayor said with a snarl.

"I-I was chased out of the village by some of the older kids here," Genis said after a pause.

"Why did they chase you out of the village?" The mayor said as if trying to lead the boy somewhere with his questions.

"Does it matter mayor," Frank spoke up, "The point is she was concern about her friend both came back no worse for wear. We should thank Martel and count our blessings."

"It does matter Frank," The mayor said glaring at the blonde hair man, "the boys in question told me a story of how the boy was casting magic inside the village trying to set stuff on fire in some kind of game. When they stopped him he used said magic to attack them and ran." The mayor said taking a sip of his tea.

"That's not true they were picking on me first," the boy said defensively.

"So you don't deny using your magic inside the village," The mayor responded.

"I did so to protect myself," Genis replied angrily.

"How come there's not a scratch on you, yet the boys I talked to faces were covered in ash," The mayor said accusingly.

"I met someone in the forest they gave me an apple gel" Genis replied. The room became quiet with all eyes on Genis now. This being first anyone heard of this.

"Was the person a half-elf?" The mayor asked staring intently at the boy.

"Why would that matter?" Genis stated.

"Was the person a half-elf," The mayor repeated with hostility in his voice raising.

Genis was now scared and replied unconvincingly. "N-No." The mayor looked at Genis unconvinced and was about to say so when the professor spoke up.

"Genis knows how serious this is and wouldn't lie," The Professor spoke up, "though this is the first time I'm hearing of this," she glared at her brother who gulped and slouched down in his chair" the chosen did say that Genis was struck first." She paused to look at everyone around the table before looking back at the mayor. "We can agree that if the chosen said this then it must be true right."

This, of course, she did not truly believe. She was well aware of three times Colette had been lying about one thing or another. The biggest lie of all was about how the journey of regeneration would end. However, the mayor was a different story; of everyone in the room he would be the least likely to fight this statement. From the small nods that both Phaidra and Frank gave her they weren't going to say anything to help the mayor further his argument.

"Even if that is the case your brother running off still put the chosen in danger," the mayor started again, "I think it is best for the village if he wasn't here."

"You are not saying mayor…" Phaidra started shocked by what she believed it to mean, "To exile the boy?"

"For what is best for the chosen and the village yes," the mayor stated confidently.

This was met with faces of shock, disgust, horror and rage for such an idea. Raine had to calm herself she was ready to bludgeon the mayor with her staff only she didn't believe she would stop once she did. The mayor, on the other hand, continued to sit there nonchalantly as if not realizing how absurd the idea he proposed sounded. Genis was starting to shake with fear afraid that his banishment was about to happen.

Seeing this Frank spoke up trying to console the boy. "It's ok this is only the mayor's suggestion, not something we will actually allow happen."

"Why not," the mayor said in an eerily calm voice, "if the boy weren't here it be less likely for this incident to repeat itself."

This caused an argument between the two adults. The professor stayed sitting strangely silent which worried Genis. He quickly came to the conclusion that she agreed with the mayor and would not stop him from being exiled. Raine let out a breath and looked over at Phaidra who gave a silent nod as if giving an ok to some unspoken idea.

Calmly Raine said loud enough to stop the two bickering adults while masking her feelings. "While this seems to be a good idea on the surface," Raine paused making sure she had everyone's attention, "I see this having an adverse effect on the chosen one that could very well ensure the failure of the journey of regeneration."

"How do you come to that conclusion?" The mayor asked.

"Before I answer that, I have a question for you mayor. Is the chosen in your eyes a person or an inanimate object?" Raine responded eyeing the mayor as if determining his worth.

"What kind of question is that of course the chosen is a person" the mayor responded aggressively.

"Your logic makes sense if Colette was an inanimate object the word friend would mean nothing to her, however, this isn't the case. Colette being a person means she will make connections with people and if we go severing those connections she will feel nothing toward the world and will not want to save it." Raine stated to which the mayor could not argue back about.

The mayor was stubborn and wouldn't give up. He eventually conceded on grounds that Genis be punished for having used magic in the village. Raine agreed if only so they could put the matter to rest. Genis started to get up from the table when he thought it was over however none of the adults moved. They all were thinking about something till finally Raine spoke to Genis.

"Do you know what the people that gave you the apple gel were doing there?" she asked as all eye fell to him.

"No Raine, I didn't ask" Genis replied sitting back down.

This turned into another discussion about possibilities of who the strangers were and what they were doing in the woods.

"I doubt they were traders, there's no way they come from those woods or try to skip around the town," Frank said.

"It's also unlikely for them to have been followers of Martel on their pilgrimage," Raine added.

"Perhaps they were desians after all," Phaidra said which knotted up Genis's stomach.

Genis spoke up this time in his own defense. "But they didn't feel like half-elves," he lied.

"Not all desians are half-elves, Genis," Raine said solemnly.

"It is a sad truth but still, true none the less" The mayor added in.

"Huh I don't understand" Genis replied.

"There are those who when faced with unrelenting evil, will turn toward and embrace said evil than fight against it." Phaidra started.

"What?" Genis was even more confused now than he was arguing with Lloyd about what Noishe was.

"There are humans who forsake salvation and instead join with the Desians; the teachings of Martel call them the Fallen" Raine said with a lack of emotion.

"If that is truly who Genis ran into out in the woods… what do you think they want?" Frank asked after some time.

"It's obvious," the mayor started, "death of the chosen we have a treaty with them so they won't act out in the open. Yet, with the fallen they can send humans to do the job and never be blamed."

"That doesn't make sense," Genis answered "if they really wanted to the Desians could wipe out Iselia with little force" For a small bit of time Genis rebuttal hung in the air unopposed till finally, the mayor spoke up.

"It's not about what is easy it's about fear and power," The mayor took a breath before continuing. "An act of a human killing the chosen would have a devastating effect on our world; many would lose hope, more would give up and join the Desians."

"So what can we do to help further protect Colette" Frank brought up so as to move the conversation off of a horrible topic little kids shouldn't have to be a part of.

The adults started to think of and share a few ideas not coming up with anything that could immediately save the chosen from this new threat. The idea that next floated around was asking the rest of the village but that could lead to more hysteria which just makes matters worse. Then they discussed about bringing individual people they could trust and see what they would say. Perhaps even ask the Governor-General Dorr of Palmacosta. The Governor-General was a legend amongst the human settlements. Since he came into power, the Governor-General took an active approach to training an army to combat the desians. They even already won a few skirmishes outside the city walls of Palmacosta.

The sun started to wane and the outside of the village was mixed in deep orange and purples. The mayor had promised an explanation to as to why the chosen was out in the forest. While everyone but the mayor agreed that this was unneeded for such a small matter the mayor, however, insisted so that his word would remain pure in eyes of the villagers. With that in mind, the meeting came to close and the group prepared to leave and reconvene at the school where the village meeting would take place.

Frank went back to his home in search of Colette so she could be a part of the meeting while the mayor left to go gather the village folk. This left Raine and Genis alone with Phaidra who had some questions for Raine.

"Did you run into any monsters out in the forest Raine?" Phaidra asked

Raine wasn't expecting for the Elderly priest to ask about that but answered anyway. "More than a few, honestly I probably wouldn't have made it out of there without Colette's help."

"Hearing that eases these old bones," the older woman said with a sad smile, " When she said she wanted to learn how to use chakras I was concerned her natural luck would be too detrimental for her to ever be able to use them properly."

The Half-elf professor smiled knowing what the priest was getting at. "She fell a few times however it usually ended up in our favor as she hit a monster we overlooked." The two ladies smiled and chuckled before Raine added. "Her biggest issue right now is once she throws the weapons they are gone till she picks them up again if she only carries two around and whatever she threw them at doesn't go down in two hits," Raine trailed off as Phaidra finished her statement.

"She would be without a weapon, I'll let the priest training her know so they can figure something out," Phaidra said.

There was a pause between the two Raine brought up the next topic before things got awkward. "Speaking about Colette you know she still hasn't told Lloyd that she the chosen"

Phaidra smiled and chuckled lightly "For as long as Lloyd has been coming to the village with Dirk she has done everything she could to hide that from him. She is worried that he will treat her like everyone else does once he finds out."

"It's too bad the village can't be like Lloyd or at least act like it for Colette," Genis said aloud causing both adults to look down at him.

"What do you mean Genis," Phaidra asked.

"Well if the village treated Colette like Lloyd does wouldn't that help protect her from someone trying to kill her, especially if they haven't seen her before?" Genis said clarifying his previous statement. It was as if all the pieces of the puzzle were fitting together for both Phaidra and Raine.

"Genis that's brilliant" Raine exclaimed the only issue will be getting the mayor to be alright with this.

Phaidra smiled and said, "Let me take care of that with the church supporting the idea he won't be able to say anything against it."

With that, the two adults nodded to each other and went their separate ways. Phaidra went toward the school, a short walk from where they had been standing moments earlier because she would be needed to attend the village meeting. So she wasn't going to waste her energy heading home and coming right back. Raine and Genis headed for home, Raine was physically and mentally exhausted after the day she had; arguing with the Mayor twice, running in the forest, fighting an untold number of monsters, and healing wounds until almost out of energy. Raine was ready to relax, she had no plans to go to the meeting as it pertains to stuff she already knew. The only thing she cared about now was would she go wash off today's sweat first or dive into her current book on languages from past civilizations. Genis knew what he would be doing once they got back and that was cook something for their supper.

As the Sage siblings came up to their house voices could be heard at the front. The two looked at each other bewildered as to who might be at the front door of their house. Suddenly, there was a splash.

"COLETTE!" Lloyd yelled loud enough for the Sages to understand. This scream caused the two to run to the front for a peculiar sight.

In the pond, which sat directly across from the sages front door, was five small heads. One of the five was Colette who had recently fallen in. the other 4 though were dark hair boys Raine didn't recognize. Genis however, recognized them as the boys who had picked on him that morning. The two looked over toward the house and saw Lloyd standing alone covered in dirt with something in his hand.

All the children's eyes were on Raine and Genis when they saw them appear. An idea stuck the largest boy in the water and he started shouting out.

"Professor Sage, Lloyd attacked us and pushed us into the water." He shouted sounding distressed. Soon the other boys in the water also called out other things Lloyd had done to them.

"He attacked us with his swords," one boy said.

"He cursed at us in dwarf language," another said.

"He stole our toy and hit us with it." the third child said

Raine looked at Lloyd with an annoyed look. "Is this true Lloyd?"

Lloyd shook his head and said "No."

The four boys, who were treading water, shouted in unison "He's lying" then came more accusations and one child yelling about what Lloyd was holding. Raine looked back at Lloyd who clearly had something in his hand.

"Lloyd is that their toy?" She questioned with a hint of demand.

Lloyd held up the object, a kendama, and said, "They had it but I heard them talking about how they took it from Genis so I took it from them."

This was again met with the kids yelling that Lloyd was lying who responded back with a dwarven vow. All the arguing was hurting Raine's head. Genis walked over to Lloyd and looked at the kendama. He came to the conclusion it was his. Lloyd handed the Kendama to the mage who walked back to his sister.

"This is my kendama before I ran out the village it was taken from me," Genis said holding up the kendama.

Raine looked at the weapon/toy she noticed the blood on the ball that looked somewhat recent and then looked at the children one at a time to see if any were bleeding. She couldn't see any blood on the ones in the water so she went and stood in front of Lloyd looking him over. She stared intently at his face causing the boy to blush. After careful examination, she found a spot on his ear of fresh blood.

Having what she needed Raine didn't say a word she turned and stared at the boys in the water. The face she made said everything she didn't vocalize. She knew who was lying and who was telling the truth. The 4 boys in the pond very quickly got out and ran away not wanting to stick around for the punishment for lying they were going to receive. Raine let them go having decided to bring it up with the boy's parents later she let out a sigh and relaxed.

Genis went over to the pond and offered his hand out to the blonde hair girl. She took his hand to help pull herself up, unfortunately, the boy wasn't strong enough and both ended up falling into the pond. Raine rolled her eyes while the children laughed. Using her staff Raine held it out for Colette to pull herself up on the shore. Lloyd reached out and helped Genis up.

"Thank you, professor," Colette said smiling while dripping wet.

"Sorry I wasn't able to help Colette," Genis said downtrodden by how small and weak he was.

"It's ok Genis at least you tried," Colette said trying to cheer up the boy. When she saw that wasn't working she lean down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek giggling. Genis turned red as he felt where she kissed. "You'll get stronger, I know it, Genis," Colette said with a carefree smile on her face.

"What about me," Lloyd said. Colette responded to Lloyd's objection by sticking her tongue out playfully at Lloyd before laughing out loud.

"Ha-ha, You got re-ject-ed" Genis sang. The children then broke down into bickering, laughing.

"Children that's enough," Raine said after a little while of this, "Colette you need to head home your father is looking for you."

Reluctant to go, Colette said her goodbyes and ran on down the road only getting few feet before she face planted into the ground.

"I'm okay," Colette yelled as she got back up. Thanks to the water from the pond the loose dirt clung to the front of Colette causing Lloyd and Genis burst out laughing at the site. Colette looked down noticed how dirty her clothes were and put two and two together before also Laughing. She continued running back home leaving wet shoe prints on the ground.

"Lloyd, come inside so I can clean your wound," Raine said as she went and opened the door to the house.

"Huh, Lloyd hurt again?" Genis said bewildered.

Lloyd grinned and said "I'm fine it's just a scratch," Lloyd said trying to decline.

"Lloyd, Now" Raine demanded, a little harsher than she had meant to be, this startled the 12-year-old who rushed inside.

Once inside Lloyd took a look around the house was a single floor with really only two rooms. One room was mostly a bedroom with two single beds, a couple of small nightstands a closet, and bookcases full of books. The other room had a small kitchen with dining table and two chairs. There were also some desks on either wall and a few more bookcases. Raine walked over and stood at the dining table expectantly. Lloyd followed close behind and took a seat when offered. The professor proceeded to give him a look over looking for the head wound he seemed to have gotten earlier.

"So how did you get hit, Lloyd?" Genis asked to break up the silence.

"The big one…Luke I think is what I heard his name was swung it at me and Colette," he paused thinking for a moment before continuing," I think it was more meant for me then Colette, but if I moved it would have hit her so I just stood there," Lloyd finished.

Genis smirked and said, "how chivalrous of you Lloyd."

"Huh," Lloyd said confused, "how what of me?"

Genis slapped his head in anguish "it means behaving in an honorable way."

"OH" was Lloyd's response.

"Why did he try to attack you, Lloyd?" Genis asked next.

"I told him I heard him earlier about the kendama and that he should give it back," Lloyd responded.

"Perhaps you should start from beginning Lloyd, I am also curious as to how this all ended up in front of my house" Raine added without stopping in her task.

"Well, after I got past the Guard," Lloyd began," Everyone was gone so I walked around the village a little nowhere, in particular, I was going. That's when I came across the school, I went inside to have look around only,' Lloyd paused there to yawn," I guess the fights in the woods tired me out more than I thought so I took a nap."

"You took a nap in the school, really Lloyd?" Genis asked not believing the story," where did you find the room it's packed with desks."

"Right by the window" Lloyd answered.

"Your joking you would have to be standing in order to have fallen asleep in there" Genis responded.

"I did honestly," Lloyd said seriously though Genis waved it off, "anyway when I woke up it was getting dark so I decided to start to head home. That's when I ran into Colette who was walking with me up to the village entrance. When we came across those guys they were talking about how they took your kendama. They were planning to throw it into the pond but when Colette and I confronted them. Luke started swinging it around that's when the first three jumped into the water." Lloyd pointed to his head, "that's when he hit me with it. He continued to swing it so I ran in and tackled him to the ground. When we got back up I had managed to get the kendama out of his hands and he charged at me trying to get it back. He tripped and went head first into the pond." Lloyd finished.

"How did Colette fall in then," asked Genis.

"She was going to help them out of the pond and lost her balance…" Lloyd said with a sweat drop.

During Lloyd's story Raine had found the wound and patched it up. While it wasn't a mere scratch like Lloyd thought it also wasn't life threatening if treated and disinfected. She went to the closet pulling out a small bag inside was a roll of cloth and some herbs that could be ground up and put into the wound to help keep it clean. She carefully put the herb on and wrapped Lloyd's head once done she took a step back and looked to make sure she was satisfied.

"All done Lloyd," Raine said with small nod satisfied with her work, "you will need to change the wrapping once to twice a day.

Lloyd said thanks and after some time was ready to head home. The professor, feeling obligated to see the boy off safely, decided to walk the preteen to the entrance of the village. Genis followed as he didn't want to be left alone. The brisk walk was uneventful; they arrived at the entrance where Noishe had continued to wait all day. Having lain on the ground the dog raised its head and yawned at the three before getting up and stretching. This caused Genis to again attack the thought of Noishe being a dog as the stretching posture was more cat-like however with a look from Raine he quieted down. Lloyd laid his hand on the back of the green and white furred scratching up and down. Noishe wagged his tail happily in response.

"Are you sure you be alright heading back?" Genis asked Lloyd as the older boy hopped up on to Noishe.

"Yep, I'll have Noishe with me so if I get into any trouble he can save me like he did this morning," Lloyd said enthusiastically

"you intend to fight your way back," Genis questioned with a shocked tone, "that's dangerous not to mention dumb Lloyd."

"I got here just fine didn't I," Lloyd laughed with confidence, "This time I'll be able to perform the attack I was telling you about earlier you'll see."

"Lloyd Irving you are to stay on Noishe until you arrive safely at your home or I'll drag you there myself," Raine spoke up for the first time in a while staring directly at Lloyd with a scowl on her face, "do I make myself clear?"

There was silence all around the three as Lloyd processed the threat he just received. The wind picked up slightly howling as the three stood there. Lloyd finally came to the conclusion that the threat was genuine and became wide-eyed as he nodded shaking.

"Yes, Professor no more fighting tonight," Lloyd said weakly.

"Good," Raine said with a less menacing tone as she took a breath, "Lloyd would you also give your father this for me?" Raine reached into her pocket and handed Lloyd a small envelope.

Genis who couldn't resist a chance to tease her, "ooooh is it a love letter, my sister found someone finally," he broke into a fit of childlike laughter.

Ignoring Genis as best she could, though she did blush slightly from embarrassment, she handed Lloyd the envelope. "Last time Dirk came by, he offered to make some items if I provided him with a list.

"He did like what Raine?" Genis asked curiously.

"Small items mostly a few desk also could use repair if he has the time," Raine answered with an attempted normal tone.

"Okay," Lloyd said with an overcompensating tone and smile. "Three deliveries in one day, isn't that great Noishe?"

The emerald ear dog let out a howl as it wagged its tail.

"Oh, what deliveries did you do today Lloyd," Genis asked as he didn't recall Lloyd ever carrying any boxes with him.

"The packages I gave you two of course now this letter to dad" Lloyd responded grinning like a fool.

"You never gave me a package Lloyd" Genis responded.

There was silence after Genis comment, it was almost as time had frozen on the outside world. Lloyd's mind came to stand still, for a few seconds, Lloyd was focused on only one thought at a time.

"What did he just say," the words came out of the haze in a slow crawl. Genis voice rang in his ears repeating what the young half-elf had said, "Where are the packages." The next thought came slower than the first. This time a flash of light and almost as if a picture still came up replacing the words. What it showed was Lloyd reaching out for the packages this morning and nothing else.

Raine and Genis stared at Lloyd who was still has a smile planted on his face. A long awkward minute had passed and Lloyd hadn't moved. Genis stepped up to the dog and waved his hand as high as he could. Unfortunately, with his size, Lloyd wouldn't have been able to see it atop of Noishe.

"Has he stopped breathing?" Genis asked aloud.

Before Raine could respond Lloyd blinked and quickly patted himself down in a panic.

"Where are they!" Lloyd said in a high volume voice, "no no no no no," Lloyd then continued to mumble. When the patting returned nothing of value Lloyd started to take his jacket and pants off to check inside them.

"NO, Lloyd" Raine yelled with a blush having returned to her face when the boy had his pants halfway off, Lloyd not having heard her had continued to take his pants off. This caused Raine to also mumble no and run to Lloyd.

This, in turn, caused Genis to fall to the ground laughing with tears in his eyes. This went on until Noishe let out a whine stopping Lloyd in his tracks.

"What's that Noishe," Lloyd asked, Noishe only response was a nod of his head, "Behind me?" Lloyd said confused.

Raine who was near the dog saw two brown packages tied to the dog. "Are these the packages Lloyd?" Raine asked as her hand rested on one.

"YEAH that right I tied them to Noishe so they wouldn't get lost, " Lloyd said before laughing. Raine, Genis both sighed as Noishe whined as the sage siblings place their hands to their foreheads.

After getting dressed Lloyd untied the two Packages from Noishe, Handing one to each half-elf before remounting his Dog. The smile came back to his face and he again started celebrating as the two opened the plain paper wrapped parcels.

Inside the one given to Genis was some metal hooks with holes at the tail end to allow mounting on the wall. Inside Raines's delivered item was a blue shirt and short combo. Raine looked at the clothes for a while picking up the shirt and seeing it was much too small for her. Genis looked up at Raine questioningly before she took the package from his hand and replaced it with her own.

"Thank you, Lloyd," Raine said with a slight bow, "Let your Dad know we appreciate the new coat hooks.

"Thank you for the clothes Lloyd," Genis said with a bow of his own, "I can't wait to be big enough to wear them." The half-elf said admiring the swirls in the clothes.

With that concluded Lloyd waved good night to the two Sages as Noishe took off in a full run into the dark forest. When Lloyd was out of sight the Professor and Genis went home for the night, skipping the meeting. Raine could always talk to the parents of the boys who bullied Genis tomorrow.

Dirk looked up at the front door for what felt like the thousandth time. He sat in the half kitchen half forge area over a sketching table a large rock sat atop next to a sword picture he had drawn. The old dwarf had plans to make the rock into the blade he had designed. The furnace, which doubled as an oven for food, was ready for the rock, yet the dwarf still resigned himself to stand where he was and look at the door. Several times he reached for the rock to put it in and just as many times he set his hands back on the table.

"That boy better be here soon or I'll drag him home myself," Dirk said aloud to no one.

The dwarf stared down the table to a gem which sat inside a metal plate. He then turned and looked to the wall roughly where outside a small grave sat.

" _I hope I am doing right by you giving your Lad the exosphere,_ " Dirk thought as he continued to stare at the wall, " _I come to love him as my own son. He has spirit but he still young, I fear what might happen if THEY found him wearing it." The dwarf sighed before continuing, "yet, I also fear what would happen to him without it._ "

The dwarf was silent as if expecting a response to tell him what to do but nothing came, except a long familiar howl and green blur running past the front window. Just then the front door opened and In step, Lloyd smiling.

"Hey dad I'm home," the boy stated the obvious as he walked up to the dwarf handing him the list, "I did everything you told me to do."

The dwarf looked at the list then at the boy and laughed. "I didn't expect you to take the whole day though lad!."

The human and dwarf laughed together, the boy went to the table and sat down as the dwarf went to the kitchen counter and poured a bowl of soup before passing it to the boy.

"My favorite dwarven stew surprise!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Before you go digging in Lloyd I got something for ya lad." The dwarf pushed the metal and gem contraption to the boy.

"What is this thing?" the boy asked as he picked it up.

"Put it on yer hand," the Dwarf instructed. The boy did as he was told and runes carefully carved into the metal lit up to small screws then started screwing into the boy's hand as the gem heated up when it came into contact with his skin.

Lloyd screamed in pain as the screw went down . The boy was afraid that the heat from the jewel would melt through his skin that was until the next second when everything went back to normal. The pain he felt seconds before was gone the heat from the jewel was now just warmth of something being atop of his hand.

"I'm sorry Lad I should've warned ya that would hurt," Dirk said sorrowfully, he then sat the bowl in front of Lloyd and clapped his hands, "Listen while you eat boy, that stone in your hand is called an exsphere, the metal piece is called a key crest. On their own, an exsphere is a parasite to any living being slowly draining the life force from them and eventually killing them." Dirk paused to make sure Lloyd was paying attention who was still staring down at the stone," Eat lad or your stew will get cold. "These things were the cause of many my brethren's deaths, once you get one attached to you, you won't be able to just take it off."

Lloyd interrupted hearing this, "how come is it dangerous"

"Aye lad could cost you and whoever you are around your lives" Dirk responded.

"Why stick this on me then?" Lloyd panicked

"That is why you have a key crest," Dirk said as he motioned for the boy to calm down. "I lost a lot of brothers and sisters to these stones when mining, thankfully a master runesmith teamed with a blacksmith and made the key crest. Instead of it draining and slowly killing you it empowers and strengthens you."

Lloyd's eyes lit up at this "I'll become stronger"

Dirk laughed at this "Aye lad you'll get stronger." Now promise me, lad, to always keep the exsphere hidden.

"Huh, why," Lloyd asked.

"Exspheres are special, so special in fact that those who know what they are would do anything to obtain them. Yours is even extra special lad," Dirk replied.

"Why is mine extra special," Lloyd asked with a childlike wonder.

"Yours is special because it came from your Mother," Dirk said.

"Mom…" The preteen calmed down looking down at the blue stone which twinkled with energy. "This is from mom."

Dirk sighed and nodded. "Aye, when I came across you and your mother lying on the forest floor she was still conscious, she wasn't going to live long but her only concern was about you." Dirk made eye contact with the boy. "She wanted you protected from," The dwarf scratched his head as trying to come up with something, "the…weather, and asked me to do so." Dirk took a deep breath after saying this with a pained look on the dwarf's face.

Dirk proceeded to share with the boy the process in making a key crest while some on the finer points would take only someone of a dwarf's skill to do, there were other points that Lloyd could learn and with practice perform on his own. He believed this is best for the one day off in the future when Lloyd would strike out on his own and should he ever need a quick fix he is able to do it himself.

Lloyd had another serving of soup before yawning, he started the climb upstairs to wash up and to go to bed. As he was walking up the stairs a strange battleax propped up against the stairwell caught his eye.

"Hey, dad where did you get that," Lloyd asked pointing at the battleax.

"That old thing, its back from my younger days when I ran around with some other like-minded dwarves performing tasks for money," Dirk said as he did some small design changes to drawing of the future weapon.

"You were a sell-sword," Lloyd asked with wonder in his eyes, "You must have seen and done so much tell me about it."

Dirk looked up and saw the twinkle in Lloyd's eyes, it was one he saw before, there be no talking the boy out of hearing about the past when Lloyd was like this, he mentally berated himself for taking the ax out in the first place.

"Not tonight lad, maybe after you get the runes for a key crest down I'll tell ya," Dirk said as he put the rock into the forge. Lloyd was ready to protest this but knew it would be pointless tonight so he slowly made his climb up stairs.

The next few months was busy, to say the least for this small village in Iselia. Raine did her best to teach the village children while still occasionally butting heads with the mayor. Lloyd would prove to be an even greater challenge for Raine so she would often time have her younger brother Genis tutor the boy. This worked out quite well for Genis as the two became fast friends, through Lloyd's help Genis wasn't picked on as much and even began making more friends. However, there were still times, mainly by the boys who picked on him once already, would stir up trouble, during these times when neither Raine or Lloyd were around. Genis would head to the woods and talk with the half-elves, Max and Matilda. Colette was still clumsy as ever but that didn't stop the smile from leaving her face. The townsfolk agreed to Phaedra's and Raine's proposal for the time being and outside of church ceremonies or when a stranger was in town they call her by her name instead of the title. This would be one of few times, in years to come, when Colette would look back and feel like a normal girl. Dirk would continue to be pestered by Lloyd who wanted to know about his past as a mercenary, a term that seemed to make the old dwarf twitch every time it was uttered, eventually, he caved in as promised after Lloyd memorized the runes to carve for a key crest. This would end up being one of the last happy moments in the battle tested forger's life.

 **And so another chapter comes to a close, as stated about hoped you enjoyed reading it. Look forward to the next chapter. Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 4 Usefulness Fulfilled

Chapter 4 Usefulness Fulfilled.

Two Desian guards saluted Max as he walked past. Since his transfer to the Desian Ranch ruled by Kvar, Max had found himself on the end of a promotion. Normally one be shown respect for the higer postion. When it came to Kvar though, and his tendency to mercilessly kill those under his rule at a drop of a hat, most Desians bowed to Max as if he was a dead man walking. Kvar's reputation for killing his subordinates was so bad, it was rumored if Kvar was provoked in the slightest. You would quickly find yourself as a test subject, or drowned in enough lightning mana that would even make a summon spirit twitch.

" _That's it show me respect_ ," Max thought as he walked on by, clueless to real reason. _"One day I'll_ _be the one leading this ranch and will be a hero to_ _our people."_

As horrible as Kvar was, Max had requested to be put under Kvar. If he could make it here than becoming a Grand Cardinal was only a matter of time, after Kvar became the leader of the Grand Cardinals. Max started to fantasize about the future and all it would entail as he continued on. More soldiers would salute as they saw him though it's doubtful that he saw them.

 _"Once I find my chair at that table, I'll be the hero to the world helping, no leading the age of half-elves."_ Max continued in his mind.

Max soon lost sight of where he was at that moment and as he turned a corner a couple of guards quickly moved out of the way to not bump into him. The prisoners who were following them, however, were not able to move fast enough and the oldest collided into Max.

One guard shouts out not even a second after it happens, "what do you think you are doing gramps?"

"You pieces of filth have some nerve touching your superiors" the other guard joined in.

Max stared down at the old man showing no emotion studying the features of his face. The old human was bald with unkempt beard gray and white with age, his skin draped over his skeleton like a loose piece cloth that may be draped over furniture to protect it showing everything underneath. His eyes were sunken back deep into the sockets. It was clear that old man was malnourished to say the lease.

The old man weekly and as fast as his worn body would let him bowed as a shriveled cracking voice escaped his lips, "P-Please forgive me," the old man's lips cracked as they formed the words, "I mean no disrespect."

Max continued to stand there not saying a word. The guards, on the other hand, berated the old man some more, Thinking he was forgiven the old man side stepped Max to get back in line with the rest of the prisoners. That was when Max decided to attack in a fluid motion he grabbed the old man by the back of his neck and tossed him into the wall on the other side of the hall. The old man's body crashes into the wall, with a loud thump follow by a few sickening cracks and breaks as he crumbles to the floor.

The two guards were already at the old man's side barking orders for him to get up but only received wheezing breathing as a response. This set Max off, as he sees it as the old man is disrespecting him. Slowly Max walks over to the injured old man unstrapping a small dagger he keeps on him when he dosesn't have his great sword.

"Get up," Max said in a commanding tone.

As with the guards, the only response to his order was the old man staring at him in fear as he took small slow agonizing breaths wheezing as the air was sucked into his sick lungs. Max kneels down next to the old man, and with similar speed, as when he threw the human into the wall; Max drove his knife straight into the old man's heart. The old man let out a final whale of pain before his wheezing ceased and the last bit of light drained from his eyes. The only sound now in the hall was the ghastly tearless crying from the other prisoners. Max removed his knife, wiping the blood on the old man's lifeless body, before standing back up and continuing on his way as if nothing had happened.

"You and you pick up that body so we can get you all processed." One guard said as Max ascends a flight of stairs leading outside.

"And don't let any blood get on the floor," the other said as Max was out of sight.

Stepping out into the open air Max surveys the interior of the work yard. Glancing around, looking for any of the other human prisoners who are ready for processing, a term the Desians use when a prisoner has outlived his or her usefulness and was ready to be terminated.

"You're late, I already sent the few who were ready down with some guards," Matilda's voice rang out from behind Max, "Thankfully you have me watching your back or you be on the shortlist to next officer Lord Kvar would have to replace." Matilda continued as she walked up and to the side of Max matching his pace.

"Why did you kill the old one?" Matilda asked surprisingly already knowing about Max's confrontation only moments ago. "You could have just told by looking at him that he was on his way to processing."

"The filth shouldn't have touched me," Max said as he thought about what processing entailed.

The humans in a ranch are treated like work horses and cattle, each day they work till they can hardly stand. Putting high levels of stress on their body and souls, this causes the exsphere they wear to develop faster. When it is time to harvest the Exspheres, or when a human is ready to be processed, the humans are taken to a special room where they are killed and exsphere is harvested. It is preferred that any human life taken at the ranch is done in this room. When an exsphere has been removed from its host that has no key crest, the mana in the body becomes unstable and transforms the person into a monster. Normally this is a problem, however, thanks to Kvar and his creation, a machine in this room, disrupts the mana flow mid-transformation causing it to harmlessly disperse into the air with no mess to clean up or bodies to get rid of. This was one of many reasons why Kvar became a Grand Cardinal.

Max thinks back on the group heading to processing, besides the old man he had killed, there had been four others on their way. Two adults and two children, Max focused in on the thought of the fear the children had and a twisted smile spread across his face.

"What is so funny Max," Matilda said staring at his face, "It must be really good to have a smile like that."

"The two children on their way to processing," Max said in a cold monotone tone with just the bare hint of amusement.

Matilda rolled her eyes but continues to walk.

"What am I not allowed to enjoy the work we do so tirelessly " Max begins but stops when Matilda puts a hand to silence him, "what don't tell me…"

"SHH," Matilda hushes in a loud whisper. "Lord Kvar is waiting."

Max focuses in on where they were walking and standing just in front of them was Kvar facing away from them. As soon as they were only five steps away, both Matilda and Max snap their boots together standing at attention saluting in Desian fashion. Both wait for Kvar to speak, before making any more noise or dropping the salute.

"You two have kept me waiting." Kvar makes a small gesture with his hand; the two drop their shoulders, dropping the salute, but stay silent. "My time is valuable, the few minutes I wasted waiting on you could have been better used elsewhere."

Kvar turned around to face the two as if expecting a response. Matilda and Max remained silent as they are both well aware of what would happen if they spoke. Kvar was known to constantly test his main officers on a daily basis. This particular scenario was how the positions for Matilda and Max had become open in the first place. Much like this time, Kvar had called a meeting when the officers arrived they were told of how Kvar waited and how he was upset. The first officer had responded in an angry tone that she was not late and was quickly killed on the spot by Kvar for speaking back. The other, however, had begged for forgiveness and promised it wouldn't happen again. This only got him put on the test subject list. He had to ingest some questionable concoctions Kvar had made in the lab. Rumor was that painfully, the potions he ingested slowly ate away at his stomach wall eventually destroying it completely a process that took several weeks as researchers took notes.

After it became clear that neither would say a word Kvar gave them an order, "I need you two to find me a dwarf."

In the village of Iselia some distance away from the Desian ranch:

"Lloyd I don't see how this will work," Genis said as he watched the older boy carefully place a bucket on top of the mayor's home in a weird balancing act.

With one hand Lloyd messes with the bucket carefully sliding it into position with his fingertips. The other arm lies across the roof top onto the edge of the overhang while the rest of his body lays horizontally in the air, underneath the roof.

"Of course it will," Lloyd grunts out as he slides the bucket the last few inches, "When the Mayor goes for the towel the rope attached to the bucket will make it fall on his head." Finished with the placement of the bucket Lloyd carefully unravels the rope from the handle and let's go of the roof, "It's foolproof Genis."

"Just because you couldn't stop it doesn't mean someone with half a brain could," Genis said mockingly.

"Hey, I know I have at least a quarter of brain Genis," Lloyd responds with gusto until he sees Genis weird look from his response, "What…a quarters more than a half right?"

Genis sighs in disdain lowering his head," Really Lloyd I think slimes have the same intelligence as you."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Lloyd asked.

Genis though ignored Lloyd's question asking one of his own, "How are we going to get the mayor to grab the rope and drop the bucket, Lloyd?"

"Simple, when he pulls on the towel he will knock it off and on top of him," Lloyd answered as he explains the same part as before.

Genis lets out an audible sigh, "and why would he grab the towel, Lloyd?"

Just as before with no change in tone Lloyd responds, "To wipe his face clean," Lloyd let go of the roof and lands on the ground kicking up dust.

"How are you going to get the mayor's face dirty," Genis asks impatiently as he thinks "ever since he got that exsphere, he has been showing off the strength it gives him."

"We…" Lloyd thought for a moment realizing now he left out a crucial step "umm…"

"You have no idea do you, Lloyd," Genis said shrugging his shoulders, "how did you talk me into helping you on this again?"

Lloyd felt a twinge of panic as he says "Relax Genis we just need something messy enough to make the Mayor search for a towel." Lloyd said with a reassuring smile.

Lloyd looks around trying to come up with an idea. "We could make mud balls and throw it at him," Lloyd thought, looking at the ground. "No that would get us caught red handed or uh mud handed maybe grape juice…"

Lloyd continue to ponder about this. Genis however, stands with his arms folded over his chest waiting for an answer. Raine and Colette came walking down the trail from the back entrance to the village. Seeing Lloyd and Genis, Colette broke out in a small run towards them, unfornatley she tries to raise same leg twice before the other as she draws close. This causes Colette to stumble and crash into Lloyd. Both fall to the ground in a cloud of dirt.

"Ugh…" Lloyd said in a hurt voice.

"Colette are you alright," Genis said as the dust cleared.

"Mhm," Colette replies nodding to Genis while kneeling next to Lloyd.

"Hey aren't you going to ask me if I'm alright," Lloyd said as he sits up.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Lloyd are you alright?" Colette asks scooting closer to Lloyd with a worried look.

"Uh…" Lloyd looks away with heated cheeks. "I'm fine didn't even hurt no need to apologize." Lately, Lloyd has become more aware of the women around him and was flustered easily because of it.

Genis vocalized his disdain at this and sighs, "Then why did you say anything."

"Shut it, Genis," Lloyd retorted not making eye contact with either of them.

"Are you both alright?" Raine said as she casually walks over having seen what happened.

Colette nods "We're fine professor."

Genis offers a hand to Colette helping her up as Lloyd stands up on his own and dusts himself off, this again causes Colette to apologize again which Lloyd tells her not to worry about it.

"Genis," Raine said grabbing her brother's attention, "I made a pie this morning before I had left with Colette. It's still resting on the window sill at home. Would you take it inside? I'm a little behind on grading papers so I'll be at the school house till tonight."

"Yes Raine" Genis said obediently.

Raine nodded at the three and goes to the school disappeared inside of the school house. Genis made sure she was gone and out of earshot before his skin paled by several shades in fear.

"Genis what's wrong?," Lloyd asked seeing the young boys sudden change, "did you see a worm?"

Colette tilts her head in confusion "You are afraid of worms Genis, I'm sorry."

Genis snaps back around in alarm, "I'm not afraid of worms!"

Lloyd looks back at Colette "Colette you can't be sorry if he is afraid of worms you couldn't have caused that."

"Oh you're right, I'm sorry Lloyd," Colette said with a carefree grin.

Lloyd sighs in defeat as he feels his words go in one ear and out the other.

"Hey don't ignore me I'm not afraid of worms," Genis said stomping a foot and shaking a fist at Lloyd

Lloyd chuckled holding up both his hands, "alright, alright if it's not worms than what is it?"

Genis paused for a moment and looked down at his feet. "It's... Raine's pie I'm afraid of."

There was a tense silence between the three of them before Lloyd laughs, "you're joking right?"

Defensively Genis responds: "I'm serious Lloyd, Raine's cooking is horrible. She has burnt sandwiches, frozen soups, made rocks out of cakes." Genis listed off several more mistakes Raine had made, "but that's not even the worst of it, she always adding weird stuff into the recipes as experiments.

Colette at this time not being a part of the conversation notices a stray cat and go over to pet it. Leaving Lloyd to hear all the horrible concoctions Raine had created in the past, when trying to put a creative spin on simple recipes.

Lloyd now a few shades paler mimicking Genis asked in a meek voice "your just pulling my leg…right?"

"Lloyd I'm serious" Genis whined. Genis continues to tell him of the offenses Raines made to cooking.

As Genis rants, an idea comes to Lloyd and he interrupts him, "Genis why don't we use a slice of the pie for the prank."

Genis' eyes widen as he runs off to his house grabbing the pie and running back to Lloyd. Surprising the older boy with how quickly Genis does this.

"Here you go Lloyd," Genis said handing the entire pie to Lloyd, "use all of the pie."

"I...I don't think the dust settled since you left," Lloyd said as he rubbed the back of his head before taking the pie, "we'll hide off to the side of the path when the mayor comes up you will come out and get him then." Lloyd said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh who is the pie for Lloyd?" Colette asked reinserting herself into the conversation as the cat ran off into the woods.

Lloyd and Genis both freeze having no idea what to tell Colette neither wanted to lie to her but they couldn't tell her about the prank.

"It's for…" Lloyd began starting to panic. While his pranks never harmed anyone, Colette had a way to make Lloyd feel miserable after.

"The mayor" Genis said, "It's for the Mayor."

"OOOH it looks so good," Colette said with a smile across her face as Lloyd gives a side eye glance to Genis.

In a hushed whisper, "what, technically it is for the mayor," Genis says back to Lloyd.

"Hey there's the mayor now I'll go give it to him," Colette said grabbing the pie and running towards the center road where the mayor was walking up from.

"Colette, wait!" Both boys said as she took off.

"Mayor I have this," Colette began but stumbled and starts to fall, "ahh!"

The Mayor hearing Colette turns to see the girl fall with the pie between her and the ground, covering the front of the Girls clothes in the mystery pie contents. Genis quickly looks around and notices the towel hanging in front of the mayor's house. Forgetting about the prank, Genis pulls on the towel toppling the bucket off and over his head.

He pulls on the bucket a few times before yelling "Get me out of here," though muffled by the bucket.

"Hold still Genis I'll get it off," Lloyd says as he grabs the bucket and pulls.

"Genis are you alright," Colette asked as both she and the mayor walk over to the boys.

"What, I can't hear you," Genis said as he put his hands around the edge of the bucket and tried to push it off his head.

"Quit squirming," Lloyd said as he continued to pull on the bucket.

The mayor grabbed ahold of the bucket and pulled lifting Genis off the ground. For a moment, Genis just hung there his legs dangling. The force of gravity soon took hold of the boy and slowly he began to slide downward as the mayor held the bucket about eye level. With a loud wet pop, Genis' head came out of the bucket depositing the boy back on the ground.

Genis, who was disoriented, quickly found himself in an embrace from Colette who wore a worried expression across her face.

"Are you ok Genis," Colette asked as the pie filling mixed with the slime Lloyd had apparently filled the bucket with.

"I'm fine Colette," Genis said as his face heats up, he glanced sideways to Lloyd who hadn't done or said anything since the Mayor had taken the bucket and, coincidentally Genis from him. "I told you this prank was a bad idea, you got Colette covered in the pie!" Genis said in a rising tone of anger.

"It was a prank," Colette said before Lloyd could respond. Her arms slowly dropped back to her side letting go of Genis as a hollowed smile came across her face. "Oh he-he funny prank Genis, I'm going to go get cleaned up now." Colette ran off toward her home.

"Wait, Colette," Genis called out but the blonde hair girl didn't stop, "the prank wasn't for you." Turning to face Lloyd, Genis mood changes and he shouts, "THIS is all your fault if you hadn't insisted on doing this prank Colette wouldn't be mad at me." Genis stomps his foot in anger, "she hates us now!"

"I don't think she hates us…" Lloyd starts to counter but Genis takes off past him down the path grasping the kendama at his side.

a little while later in a clearing out in the forest:

The sun starts its descent as its' evening rays coat the sky in orange and red. Max begrudgingly, stumbles through the thicket of the woods. His mood worsening with each branch that gets in his way that he has to cut down.

"Stupid brat picks today of all days to want to talk," Max thinks as he chops at a branch that doesn't want to give, "I honestly don't know why Lord Kvar thinks this kid is useful at all. All I see is a human lover who keeps me from doing a just as infuriating task." Max thinks back to the order he and Matilda were given before he had left. "Bring me a dwarf," Max said aloud in a mocking tone, "Like they grow on a tree. If there was a dwarf out in the world does he not think we would have already found it."

Finding a dwarf was always a goal of the Desians no matter which ranch you were at. Over the years, however, the only dwarf ever found was under the thumb, of the leader of the Desians who would only trust him to Pronyma for use. This very fact was why it became such a big deal for Kvar as of late. He didn't trust Pronyma, or any Desian who worked for her. Kvar fully believed that she would steal anything he was working on to keep her throne as the Leader of the Grand Cardinals. However, if something exsphere related broke or needed to be tuned up, her goons would be the ones dispatched to fix it. If after several days of unrestricted access to Kvar's entire base they couldn't fix the dwarven runes imbued in the technology to make them work properly, Then the dwarf would be brought out from who knows where, and ultimately take at couple of months when the dwarf was involved to get fixed.

 _"Whatever Lord Kvar got from Rodyle,"_ Max thought as he passed the final branch moving into the clearing where he meets up with Genis, _"It must be big and definitely a game changer as far as Pronyma is concerned."_

Genis sat on an uprooted tree spinning his kendama in his hand when he heard some leaves shake. His hand lightly grasp the handle stopping the spin as he looks up, for a moment his eyes glow with anticipation as the normal desian helmet peaks through the woodsy area first but is quickly dulled with fear, and despair as Max fully comes into view.

 _"Great, why couldn't Matilda come,"_ Genis thought as Max made his way toward him a scowl across his face, _"Max doesn't like me very much."_

Max takes a look at the boy disgusted by the fact he has to stand here listen to his problems. _"probably, upset because he wet his pants,"_ Max noticed a dried almost translucent substance mixed with what looked to be some pie filling, was all over the boy, "What you do kid, climb into an ogre's nose?" Max said slightly amused at the boy's appearance.

"NO," Genis said sliding off his seat and stomping his foot defensively, "It's that dumb Lloyd's fault and his stupid prank."

Genis proceeds to tell Max what had transpired that day. Max quickly loses interest, and he starts thinking up excuses he would tell Kvar after he stabbed the boy, already committed to killing him for calling him out here. "I know I'll say we were attacked and he jumped in front of my blade, the other 30 stabs was me realizing the boy was dead no matter what and killing the attacker," Max nodded his head to fool the boy as if listening. "No, Lord Kvar might see me as weak and kill me on spot for that, maybe a wild animal ambushed us, I know that weird green and white beast legend the outside patrol are always talking about."

"I swear ever since his dad gave him that exsphere and **Key crest** he been showing off." Genis said which drew Max attention back to what was being said.

"How does a human have an exsphere? Max interrupted the boy's one-sided conversation, "is he a runaway from one of the ranches?"

Genis perplexed by Max sudden outburst takes a step back, "what? No, Lloyd is not from a ranch."

"Then how does he have an exsphere?" Max asked.

"It was his mother's his dad gave it to him a couple months ago along with a mounting piece," Genis thinks for moment, "a key crest I think it was called."

"Where did his dad get the key crest," Max said in a demanding tone.

"I think his dad made it," Genis replied nervously still puzzled at Max's sudden interest in Lloyd and Dirk.

Max grabbed Genis by the shirt and lifted him up off the ground yelling, "Don't take me as a fool child, key crest are dwarven technology the only way he would have gotten his hands on one was either from being in a ranch of by killing one of **OUR** kinsmen."

Genis starts to tear up in fright quivering in the air, afraid at what Max might do next, "Lloyd's dad is a Dwarf."

"What was that?" Max asked lifting the boy higher till they were face to face.

"Lloyd's dad is a dwarf," Genis said in a pained breath.

Unceremoniously, Max lets go of Genis's shirt dropping the boy. "I guess Lord Kvar was right after all this kid is useful," Max said under his breath as he turned around and left the small grove.

Genis picked himself up slowly, terror clear on his face. He still wasn't sure why Max wanted to know about Dirk, but deep inside he felt guilt as if he done something horrible. Genis remain out in the woods reflecting and pondering about what Max had done before he left, heading home as the last few rays of the sun vanish for the night. The trip through the forest back to the village was uneventful.

Genis went straight home taking a deep breath before opening the front door, "I guess by now the Katz out of the bag about the prank," Fearing the worst Genis was surprised to find and an empty house with a note on the table from Raine.

"At school, detention for Lloyd," Genis read aloud surprised it ended with just that he flipped the note around, upside down, looking for anything else mainly about his punishment. "Did Lloyd cover for me?" Genis said after giving up on finding a message that wasn't there. Genis proceeded to wash up. With a fresh set of clothes he heads to the small kitchen to make dinner. Looking in the bare cabinets he sighs "what didn't Raine put into that pie. I wonder if the shop still open," Genis says as he gives up on trying to make a meal for two with what little he could find.

Genis heads to his bed looking underneath for a bag of Gald. A Drumbeat echoes across the room stopping Genis, "what was that," he asks aloud to no one. He listens closely barely breathing as he listens. Faintly he hears another drum beat and sound of roaring waters. Genis runs to the window to look outside to see the cause of this. What he sees frightens him. on some of the other pathways, he can see the telltale glow of fire stretching up to the forest entrance where an army of Desians come marching into town.

 **Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to come out, I actually had this done back in November. Unfortunately, I had some serious changes happen between now and last post most of which happen a few days after I finish typing this up. The following week the person who had been helping me with some of errors in previous chapters...a beta if you will had her own problems and never gotten back with me. Not that I'm complaining, anyway I think I have the next chapter written I just need to get it online. leave reviews if mood pleases you. If you have the time give my other story a read as well, it's a crossover between ToS and Naruto.**


	6. Chapter 5: Best Friend's Betrayal

I do not own Tales of Symphonia this is fan fiction made for fun, not profit.

* * *

Raine had long given up on getting caught up with her grading. Her focus was solely on the other person in the school house. The young teen Lloyd, who since meeting a few months ago has been nothing but one mystery after another. The current reason for her fascination with the boy was how he was sleeping while standing in front of her. The day they met he had made the remark of having fallen asleep in the school house. She had just ignored it then as her brother had pointed out that it should have been impossible for Lloyd to have found enough room to lie down on the floor. Yet here was the truth standing right in front of her snoring away. This brought up a wealth of questions that she needed to find the answers to.

 _"Is there any health benefits to sleeping while standing? How deep is the sleep? Is this a trait from his ancestors or being raised by a dwarf?_ Were just some of the questions that raced through Raine's mind that she wished to solve.

The only testing she had done so far with Lloyd, were a few different attempts at waking him up with varying results of success. These were done when she was still trying to stay in control of punishing Lloyd for his prank earlier that day. Yet her insatiable curiosity eventually won out after having tried a few different things only for Lloyd to fall back asleep. Raine looked down at her notebook filled with the questions she been asking herself, deciding on which one to solve first, when the first few gleams of a fire's light shined through the classroom's front windows. Raine forgetting about Lloyd for the moment took a step toward the window to get a better view outside when she heard the front door to the school open and the thumping of feet running to the lone classroom.

A young man in the simple brown guardsmen uniform of the village and spear signifying he was one from one of the gates, breathlessly shouted from the door to the classroom, "The Desians are attacking from the main gate they haven't made it here yet you need to get out of the village now!"

Running to just outside the classroom in front of the guard she said frantically, "What are you talking about we have a nonaggression pact with the Desians." Raine responded in mock disbelief the smell of the smoke and shouts already confirming what the man had said.

"Professor Sage take Lloyd to the temple where the chosen is currently at the Desians are after..." Before the guard could finish his eyes bulged as the sound of metal against flesh rang out and the tip of an arrow shown through his Adam's apple. Instead of words, the last thing out of his mouth was blood torn from its intended circulation by the arrow piercing his throat from behind. The blood splattered onto Raine as the guard collapsed to the floor the last gleams of life in his eyes already vanished before Raine could process what happened.

"Who, who are they after," Raine pleaded with the dead guardsman as another arrow whizzed by her head.

"Well ain't this a surprise I heard the rumors of some of our kin living with the pitiful humans but I didn't want to believe it, all well." A lone Desian holding a bow said as he walked through the school house door, "I'm looking for the human child Lloyd Irving, you tell me where he is and I'll let you go."

Raine didn't answer with words, she stood up from the slain guard grabbing the spear the man had been carrying and pointed out in front of her threateningly. Mentally she cursed herself for not having her staff, though it wouldn't have done much good, as she knew no offensive spells, she reasoned though that it be better to have something you knew how to use beside something you didn't. _"Just keep the sharp end pointed at him and away from you,"_

The Desian in front of her laughed clearly able to tell that Raine had never held a spear before, "Aww don't be like that, tell you what, how about you put that stick down we go in next room and I use my spear on you instead." He took a step toward Raine who took a step back. "I'll show you how truly superior half-elf men are to these insignificant humans."

Raine took a small breath in to try to calm herself she couldn't mess up. _"He's overconfident,"_ she thought and inwardly groaned _"not like I'm very intimidating, to begin with…"_ Raine was oblivious to the fact that many in the village were in fact terrified of her. After steeling her resolve she took the first opening she saw when the Desian took another step. The reflected world in front of the spear raced forward as Raine step to impale the armored clad half-elf but he dodged to left and in her haste, Raine left her open to a counter attack, much to her dismay this only worsened when the Desian flashed a smile to her. Much like one would think a cat would have right before pouncing on a cornered rat.

Rain's thoughts were frantic and racing as fear starting to gnaw at her heart. Quickly she swung the spear out and around her as she turned to face the half-elf once more while also trying to get some distance between them again. However, she didn't even get halfway through the motion before she was stopped by the metal-gloved hands of her attacker, who had already closed the last bit of distance between the two, reaching out and effortlessly grabbing onto the upper part of the shaft of the spear effectively making it useless in Raines untrained hands. Raine was panicking now and was at a loss at what to try next she didn't register the Desians movements and was caught unprepared for the backhand that hit across her cheek. The force of which sent her tumbling back into the side of the hallway wall. The force of her body colliding with the wall caused a few small items on the other side of it to crash to floor followed by a much larger crash as something heavier fell. Raine's sight was fuzzy with black dots everywhere that wasn't a blur. Blood trickled down her chin from her busted lip as Raine tried to push herself up using the wall for support. The world started spinning when she did and she fell back to a seated position. Raine attempted once more to stand but was stopped by the Desian who had taken the liberty to walk in front of her not even a foot away.

"You know you should have just taken my offer, and saved yourself from a black eye marring your pretty face," A twisted dark grin came across his face causing a chill to run down Raine's spine, "I know I'll slit your throat after I'm done with you, you won't have to worry about that eye and I'll have helped get rid of another traitor to our kind. Two birds one stone," the Desian laughed out toward the end with a look of lust, anger, and enjoyment all rolled into one. Thankfully, for Raine the helmet the Desian wore hid it.

Raine not ready to give up, she reached out with both hands grabbing the man's crotch. This caused the smile to widen on the Desian's face, as several bedroom thoughts crossed his mind only for them to be wretched from existence when Raine's hands tighten like a vice. The Desian screamed out in agony and in desperation was able to strike another blow to Raine who let go of him due to the pain. He backed away panting as every heart beat sent a pulsing ache to his roughly handled manhood. Raine reached out grabbing the spear once more and dragged it close to her. The Desian in his furious anger stomped his foot on the base of the spear breaking it in two. This volatile movement, however, caused a lacing pain to run through him once more and he had to kneel and catch his breath.

"You Bitch," The desian growled out once he was able to stand again, he quickly grabbed Raine by her neck and pulled her up with the help of the wall till she was off her feet, "I'm going to enjoy watching you die as I squeeze the life out of you like you tried to do to me just now!" his hand had tightened around the school teacher's throat cutting off her lungs from the oxygen to do their job.

Raine was in no position to get away, she wouldn't be able to get the desian to let her go, yet as useless as it was she still fought for her life. Raine, Clawed, struck, grasped and pushed against the man's arm as she became weaker and weaker from lack of air to no avail. Her arms were now too heavy to lift and fell weakly to her side as the world around her shrunk from view. Darkness all but swallowed her vision as she was suddenly dropped to the floor. The tightness around her throat gone she took in a sharp breath that felt like fire to her aching lungs. The Darkness slowly withdrew from her sight though still blurry she made out the blade of the broken spear and clumsily reached for it. She didn't know why he let her go but she did know he was alive and this was her last chance to get away from this alive she was going to take it. Her fingers brushed against the blade and she struggled to pick it up.

 _"Have my hands always been so big so useless"_ Raine numbly thought as she fingered the blade upward with very little coordination between her fingers. Struggling she finally gotten her hands down to a part of the shaft that was still attached to the blade right as the sound of the world came back to her.

"You inferior being I'll kill you along with this human sympathizing slut." The Desian said in fury as a wooden sword was brought down on his shoulder, "You will be begging for me to kill you once I'm done with you!"

The man swung at Rain's rescuer, Lloyd, who took a step back running into the boxes that were always in the back corner of the hallway. Nowhere to run Lloyd brought up his blades to block any incoming blows. Those blows never came, Raine who noticed that the attention of the Desian wasn't on her had rushed before she was ready. The Attacking half-elf heard her falling and turned only for Rain to fall into him and drive the broken spear into his gut. The blade is pushed down and across his with the help of Raine's weight as both she and he fell. The man didn't last long after the impromptu disembowelment. Raine's emotions flare as tears began to flow down her cheeks, she wrenched the spear out of the Desian's side and brought down once more into his chest. Repeating over and over until the half-elf who threaten to rape her reflected a bloody and used pin cushion. After several more blood splattering stabs into the dead would be rapist Raine focused back on where she was. Looking down she was covered in blood the front of her clothes would permanently be stain red with the amount of it on her. She looked over to Lloyd who was several shades paler than he was normally. It was one thing to kill a giant wasp or an evil bunny but this had been the first time He seen a person killed in front of him, with a small amount of help in causing their death no less.

Raine's hands were shaking as the weight of what she had done sunk in. _"another life I've taken even if it was in defense like all the others it doesn't make it easier,"_ Raine took a deep breath in closing her eyes and doing her best to steady herself _"If I break down about what happened…about what that man tried to do"_ a few tears leaked out _"It's detrimental to think about this now focus on breathing one….two…three"_ Raine slowly breathed in and out while counting in her head. At ten she opened her eyes and had a neutral expression on her face.

"I-I heard a no…noise as some books fell off the w-w-wall in the classroom," Lloyd started when Raine turned to look at him stuttering from the shock of what had transpired. "Then I fell over onto a d-desk when I got up and came out here…" Lloyd trailed off

Raine rose to stand and reached out to put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. When he flinched back she remembered the blood covering her hands and let gravity pull them back down to her side. "Lloyd…I know it's hard right now but I need you to breath take deep breaths and calm down. We can talk about what happened just now, later after we get you out of the village." Raine said in a freezing calmness.

"Huh," Lloyd said confused.

Raine rubbed her hands on her shirt not really cleaning any of the blood off. "He came in here looking for you this attack is for you Lloyd." She met his gaze with one of her own. "You didn't do anything to instigate this did you?"

"What? No," Lloyd responded still in shock.

Raine sighed and grabbed Lloyd's gloved hand pulling him outside. She was hoping, praying that the rest of the Desians were still at the other end of the village, as she dragged the young man around the outside of the school building toward the back exit of the village. "Lloyd head to the Church," Raine said pushing the boy ahead of her, "even if the Desians are that desperate to get you... I'm sure Colette's grandma will know what to do."

"What about you Professor?" Lloyd asked while turning to face her.

"I have to find Genis and keep him safe," Raine replied as she turned back toward the heart of the village, "I can't lose the only part of my family."

Before Raine could head off in search of her brother a gloved hand latched on to her arm pulling her to look back at Lloyd. "Then I'm going with you to turn myself in. I can't let them hurt Genis or destroy the rest of the village looking for me." Lloyd said swallowing his fear.

"No, Lloyd if the Desians want you by name then whatever they intend to do to you if they get you can't be good," Raine said frowning at the boy.

"If the Desians truly want me then nowhere is safe," Lloyd closed his eyes and sighed, "If me going with you and turning myself in stops all this then I have no choice."

The calmness Raine was portraying snapped at this. "I killed to protect you that guard died trying to save you are you going to let that all be in vain?"

Lloyd's eyes widen and he drew his two wooden swords not giving Raine a proper response. Raine turned around to see a couple of whip-wielding Desians staring at the two, obviously recognizing Lloyd. "Lloyd run, I'll buy you some time but you need to go NOW," Raine said as she held her arms out in front of the 12-year-old.

"You have nothing to fight with Professor, they will kill you and it would be my fault… I'm sorry." Lloyd ran past Raine before she could stop him from charging the two whip masters.

As Lloyd step past the corner of the school building, a flash of movement caught the corner of his eye and he jumped away just barely avoiding a slash from a third Desian with a blade. "You should have listened to your teacher brat; it would have bought you a few more precious seconds before we caught you anyway."

Lloyd turned his focus to the sword-wielding Desian seeing him as the bigger threat. He charged forward with both his blades off to his side. When he was within attacking range Lloyd swung his left blade upward only for it to be dodged by the half-elf. He swung again with his right blade and missed again. The half-elf then moved forward before Lloyd could recover and threw a punch into his gut knocking the air out of him. Lloyd doubled over coughing; Raine screamed a moment later causing Lloyd to look up the Desian had his blade raised overhead about to skewer Lloyd. Lloyd again manages to roll away from the strike by a hair and gets to his feet throwing another swipe at his opponents now open side. The Desian, who has had more than a few years of training, quite easily shifts his weight to twist and dodge Lloyd's blow once more. Once again, the Desian raises his blade above his head and brings it down. Lloyd who has no room to dodge, instead he brings both of his swords up in a cross guard to try to stop the blow. At first, when the blades meet, he does until the Desian swordsman puts his full weight down on their blades. This slowly, draining the strength from Lloyd's arms as he fights to keep the ever approaching blade from slicing into him. For a moment Lloyd thought he had stopped the blade. Much to his shock, he was even pushing it back until something wrapped around Lloyd's leg pulling him to a kneeling position. Lloyd turned his head in a careless mistake. What awaited him was a sickening snap of a whip striking the broad side of his face. Lloyd forgot about the whip-wielding Desians he had originally gone after. One of which, had taken the opportunity to pull him down and the other planned his attack for when Lloyd turned his head. Thanks to this, Lloyd lost his concentration and awareness of the sword wielding Desian who had removed his blade from their test of strength in the chaos. The shuffling of movement catches Lloyds attention just in time to see another hammering blow of the sword wielding desians blade come for him. Lloyd leans back as he brings his swords up once more in a guard pattern. Only for it to be blown away by the Desians attack. Lloyd leans further back as his guards broken losing his balance and falls backward missing the blow that would have killed him but twisting his kneeled leg in an unhealthy bend. Lloyd's blades drop helplessly to the side as he falls. When realization wakes him from his daze Lloyd reaches out for his blades only to have the metal tip of the Desian's sword at his throat.

"Now, now even the most novice of swordsmen know when they are beaten," The desian said with a sneer. "Now get on your feet Lord Kvar is waiting."

"Why are you after Lloyd what has this boy done to make you break the non-aggression," Raine asked knowing full well she wouldn't have been able to get away if she decided to run now and instead opted to gain information.

"We didn't break the treaty you all did," One of the whip masters jeered, "It would have been forgiven if the dwarf had only agreed to our Lord's proposal."

"W-What proposal," Lloyd asked as he was roughly pulled up and pushed towards the path leading to the other side of the village.

"You'll find out soon enough you filth." The second whip master said with venom lacing her tone. With that, the two now made prisoners were force marched unceremoniously to the front entrance of the village where the rest of the village who hadn't been killed had been herded.

Kvar stood at the center with all eyes on him. Looking up and smiling as if he was greeting an old friend. "Ah and here is the boy of the hour, Lloyd Irving a criminal in possession of stolen desian property," His tone noticeably darkens as he continued his eyes half lidded opened pupils barely visible.

Lloyd at first doesn't move but is roughly pushed forward by the two whip masters to the heart of the Desians and their human prisoners. Once there, another Desian wearing an oddly shaped mask marking him as part of the mage's branch in the Desian's organization and carrying a staff comes forward. "Criminal 0023 human name: Lloyd Irving, wanted for illegal possession of technology that is banned for humans." After this another person is pushed forward much to the horror of Raine and Lloyd, Genis is now standing beside him. "Criminal 0022 real name Genis Sage, wanted for breaking the peace treaty between the village of Iselia and the human ranch."

The mayor is the first one to speak after the Desian mage, "What have you two done, how many times have you been told not to mess with the human ranch."

Before anyone else could join in the mage shouts out, "SILENCE! Don't forget your place scum and show the proper respect to our Lord. This had the desired reaction of silencing the crowd of villagers, mayor included.

Kvar cleared his throat before speaking, "As leader of the human ranch and land here I find Lloyd Irving and Genis Sage guilty of their crimes." "Sentence for Lloyd Irving death, unless you return what was stolen, and full recount on how you came to acquire the exsphere on your hand. If you do this, you will only be taken to the ranch to join the rest of humans who reside there." Kvar turned to Genis a wicked smile that sent a shiver down his side, "Genis Sage your crime would normally call for death. However, because I am in a merciful mood I've decided to acknowledge your contribution to the ranch." Kvar smirk never left his face internally laughing at what he say next, "that contribution would be the information on Dirk and Lloyd Irving, because of this, you have been given leniency. You are free to go."

The crowd was silent for a moment before the angry cries of traitor and wild but true accusations were made of the eight-year-old actually being a half-elf and not an elf as he claimed to be. Similar acquisitions were then thrown about Professor Raine, causing more chaos. Kvar decided to intervene at this moment as a villager picked up a rock to throw at Genis's head. Kvar wove a spell causing a bolt of Lightning to fly out and hit the villager in the chest. Frying the poor soul and killing him before the rock would sail half way from his hand.

"Now, now," Kvar started as his battle staff still cackled with the lightning from his spell, "I decide to show mercy on one of you all and this is how you repay my kindness?" There was a hushed whisper amongst the crowd of villagers confused by what Kvar's words. Kvar looks at the frightened young Sage, unsure who the boy was more afraid of the half-elves razing the village he called home or it's villagers. Kvar let the whimsical thought go as he didn't really care he was ready to cause more pain for the Sage boy and the village. "That boy shares the same heritage as me, and you would try to harm your superior right in front of us? This village of insects has grown bold, it looks like this is right time to squash you all back into…" No one heard Kvar next insult as it was drowned out by the uproar of the villagers who yelled out in hate at the 8-year-old now outed half-elf.

"I told you he was a half-elf," a villager shouted.

"I knew he was no good," another shouted.

"I hated him the moment I first saw him now I know why," an elderly villager said.

"Does that mean Professor Raine is a half-elf too?" One child screamed to her mother to be heard which was also loud enough for everyone else to here.

There was a lull in the shouts as the question was processed broken up by Genis shouting with a cracking voice, threating to break down and sob at any given moment. "No! my sister is an elf she only lied to protect me, I was a child of our mom's second husband," he said biting back tears. He stared out into the crowd of villagers and saw his sister she tried to refute his lie but was drown out by the angry shouts of the villagers, who started again.

Kvar watched it all in quiet irritation, not for the names that Genis was being called, he could honestly care less of anyone but himself after all, but for being interrupted by those he believed inferior to him. He gathered mana for a spell quietly and unleashed three more bolts of lightning each striking another villager and killing him. The shouting stopped after the stench of burnt flesh reeked everywhere.

"Now that I have your attention," Kvar said with contempt, "Genis my boy, come over here I have something I want to discuss with you while Lloyd makes his life or death choice." Kvar turned to look at the brown haired preteen to make sure he understood the lingering threat.

Lloyd looked down at his hand to where his mother's exsphere was attached. Even though he hated to admit it, Lloyd knew Kvar was right either he would die now and they get his mother's memento or he would die later behind bars and still get his mother's memento. Lloyd spared a glance at Kvar and then the dead villagers before thinking, "if I gave up they probably will kill me before they get me back to the ranch." Lloyd glanced to his side where Genis had stood who now started walking over to Kvar so many questions he had though he sighed half-heartedly figuring right now wouldn't be the best time to ask.

"Maybe I can run away from them. Now that they've seen my face they will probably leave the village alone to go after me… That's it I'll just break through an army of Desians and run faster than all of them to somewhere they won't find me…" Lloyd mentally groaned "Maybe this is why I prefer not to think it's just too depressing." Lloyd continued to debate in his mind on what to do.

"Genis, do you see it now? How humans and half-elves can't co-exist," Kvar started when the boy got near, "they are only worth what use we can get from them after all."

"Why?" Genis asked standing in front of Kvar tears stain his cheeks, "why did you tell them?"

Kvar faked a hurt expression before saying, "I did it for your best interest Genis, so you would see the sad truth."

"How is this best for me? Genis asked, shouted, in blind anger.

"Genis my boy, they will never accept us. you shouldn't hide what you are, you should be living in the ranch with us, " Kvar continued in a sickeningly sweet tone of an older sibling talking to younger one, "you should be ruling over the humans as their lord and master. No longer will you be picked on for being smart or short, for how you look different from a human child. No longer will you be the one covered in slime after a botched prank. You'll be among equals, you will be among those who proudly call themselves half-elves and take the respect they deserve. Genis, don't you want to live without fear of someone finding out what you are? Kvar inwardly chuckled as he watched the varying emotions cross Genis's face.

Genis turned around honestly conflicted since he was old enough to remember he always had the fear of someone finding out what he is. He looked out amongst the crowd looking for support in what he should decide. What he saw on every villager, every neighbor, and every child he went to classes with were faces of hate each one wishing the 8-year-old would just die. The only face that showed anything other than hate was his own sisters who he could tell was hiding her emotions, hiding what she truly felt. _**"Always hiding**_ " Genis bitterly thought. There was no point to look at what face Lloyd wore…Genis had made his decision.

In a whisper only Kvar was able to hear, "I want **that**. "

* * *

That's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed. I am a little stump on how to do next chapter I have two forms of it written not to give away to much but at same time give away a lot I leave it up to you all either message me or leave a review with your choice if you want Dirk to have one last meeting with Lloyd now or not... Also how you think this story is going. I'm not sure but I may need to bump the rating on this after this chapter or in future fighting scenes.

In other news its a few days shy of one year with this story. Yeah, I figured when I started this I be further along and have started our journey of regeneration at this point but...yeah that didn't work out. So for those who have left reviews in past and those who have followed and favorited thanks for keeping with this so far and you continue to in the future. As always if you haven't yet check out my other story Flames of Konoha which should have an update later this month since I missed updating this one for last month by a day.


End file.
